A Path not Chosen
by Dezmar
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. Feel free to read anway, its not that bad. But will be much better. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. NON-SLASH
1. A new friend

**Chapter 1: A new friend**

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. This Disclaimer holds effect of all my other chapters.

Now another Disclaimer for the readers. I fully state and agree with the sentiment that the first couple chapters are no where near as good as the rest. There is a steady progression in the tier of writing. I read and write very close to the original. I hope that this will encourage some of you lot to read on past the first couple of chapters.

* * *

A Path Not Chosen

By: Dezmar Sama

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear." she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Just as Madam Malkin had started working on Harry's rode a small spiky haired witch poked her head from the back of the store. "Madam Malkin, there's a problem with the Bones order" she said. "The anti-summoning charm for the undergarments is having some, unexpected results"

"Well that won't do" Madam Malkin said as she stopped working on Harry's robe. "Helen, come with me, I'll need help with this". Both Madam Malkin and the other witch, Helen, hurried of to the back of the store.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Asked a blond boy who stood next to him.

"Yeah, what about you"? Harry asked hoping to make a friend before he even got to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, mine too" he replied, he had the look of him like this was all old news.

"I'm wondering what kind of a house Slytherin will be like in person; sorry I'm going to be in Slytherin, what about you, what are you hoping for"? Asked the boy.

"Yeah, Slytherin for me to," Harry said hoping to impress him. Harry really didn't know anything about the school houses.

The boy smiled at Harry and offered his hand to him. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy". Harry smiled and shook his hand lightly.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you" Harry said wondering if he would regret telling this boy his name. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you trying to pull"? He said as he pulled his hand back. "Really? The Harry Potter. I highly doubt that. The real Harry Potter probably has like servant to do his shopping for him, or maybe he has people willing to serve him just to be in his presence".

Harry had no idea what was happening. All he managed to gather was that this boy doubted him actually is Harry Potter. "I'll prove it" Harry said confidently.

The other boy seemed shaken out of his tirade. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really, well go on and prove it"

Harry lifted his bangs to show what he now knew as his scar that made him special.

The others boy's entire face clenched in shock. but then softened, he smiled and said "You really are". Instantly he seemed embarrassed by his actions, he looked down at his shoes and muttered something.

Harry hunched forward a light. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked, although he was pretty sure he knew what was Draco was trying to say.

"I said I'm sorry" Draco muttered a bit louder this time.

Harry smiled. "Ok" he said cheerfully. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. Draco seemed a little shocked with Harry's acceptance of his apology. The two stood in silence as the Witches came back and finished working on their robes. By the time they were done Draco had explained the four different Hogwarts house to Harry who had explained that he didn't actually know what the houses were.

They stepped out of the shop bags in hand. As Draco looked around for someone as Harry looked around for Hagrid.

"Draco there you are. Robes all properly fitted I trust." said a tall man who Harry figured to be Draco's father. Harry instantly knew this was a man to be respected. Dressed in all black with silver fastenings. Long blonde hair tied back in respectable knot. He walked in with a cane that he obviously did not need for assistance.

"Of course Father" Draco answered courteously. He turned to Harry with a small grin. "I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Harry" Draco said with a smile to his father as if his father would know exactly who he was. He seemed to be apprehensive about offering his hand. In a split second his mood seemed to change and his hand came out as his he forgot to do so instantly.

"Harry Potter, sir" Harry said and took Mr. Malfoy's hand.

"My word, Harry Potter" Mr. Malfoy said quietly.

Mr. Malfoy pulled Harry forward and with his cane pulled his hair away from his scar. "You scar his legendary, my dear boy" said Mr. Malfoy, he was about to say something when Harry interrupted him.

"As is the wizard who gave it to me" he said calmly. Mr. Malfoy let him go and laughed lightly. Draco smiled to Harry and nodded.

Lucius made reserving smile. "Indeed, now I assume your here for the same reason as Draco" Lucius said in a far less serious attitude. "To procure your school supplies for the year" asked Lucius. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well why not accompany me and Draco, I'm sure this is your first time in Diagon Alley" Lucius said as he started down the street with Draco at his heels. "We would be happy to show you around, and not to mention being seen with one of the most prestigious wizarding families will do your reputation good" Lucius said turning around and looking Harry eye to eye.

"Thank you sir, I would most appreciate that" Harry said truly happy that he made a good impression on these people and a little forgetful of whom he was in Diagon Alley with in the first place.

Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Who's there" a voice came from behind all the shelves.

"Mister Olivander, its Lucius Malfoy, I'm here with my young son Draco to get his wand, I also have a young Harry Potter with me" Lucius said in no general direction.

"Right, right, I'll be there in, just, a, moment, oww" said mister Olivander from behind the stakes, but still Harry couldn't tell where, and by the looks of it neither could Draco. Without so much as a tire screech, Mr. Olivander came around the corner, rolling on a Bookshelf ladder, startling Harry and Draco.

"Always one for the entrances Mr. Olivander" Lucius said with a smile

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter" Mr. Olivander said with a very Cheshire grin. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Olivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Olivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Olivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head . "Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind I'll get the young Mr. Potter's wand first, then your son" Olivander said implying that he would do so anyway. Lucius nodded.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Olivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Olivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.

Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Draco clapped with his father as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious." Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

Harry step back to let Draco be measured and fitted for a wand. Draco stood rigid and with his left hand out as the tape measure coiled around him and run its length up and down various part of him. Meanwhile Mr. Ollivander seem to be looking at Draco in all sort of funny ways. "I see, I see. No that won't do" Mr. Ollivander said to himself.

As the tape measure stop and flew into Mr Ollivander pocket he quickly made his way to the back of the store the same way he had when he started looking for a wand. After taking down many boxes, he made his way back.

"First let us try this one" Mr Ollivander said as he handed Draco a slim light brown wand. "Spruce, 9 inches, with a dragon heartstring core". Mr. Ollivander took a step and a half back and watched as Draco seem to weigh the wand in his hand. He took half a swing when Mr. Ollivander lightly took it back. "No, its seems not".

Draco made no attempt to say anything as the next wand was given to him to try. "This wand is 10 inches precisely, reasonably springy, made of hawthorn and unicorn hair, which is not a very common mix as the wood usually rejects the core".

Draco took the wand. He again seemed to inspect the wand. With a swirl and a swish the end of his wand left a streak of snow and frost. With a smile Draco simply stated "Wicked", with a tone of much appeasement

Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Indeed" he said looking at a frozen chair. " Thank you Mr. Ollivander, a great wand as always. But before departing I was wondering if you had any other specialty items" Lucius said as he gesture to his cane.

Mr. Ollivander raised his head and nodded vigorously. "Why yes Mr. Malfoy, I believe I might have some items that you would like" Mr. Ollivander said as he summoned a small locked book from behind the counter. "Although if your planning on acquiring an, item, for you son I would advise against that for now".

Draco's disposition changed almost instantly. "And why might that be. If I remember correctly when I acquired mine it was a most memorable day and it preformed just as it had before" Lucius said in a stern voice that remind Harry of Vernon.

Mr. Ollivander seem to waver for a second when Lucius glared at him. "But you see Mr. Malfoy you were well into you seventh year, you already were quite adept at using your wand, when I crafted your cane for your wand it was with the understanding that it would not change your use" Mr. Ollivander said as he put the booked down and took a seat.

"My recommendation would be to wait. Your son will no doubt possess the skill needed for a crafted item. I would recommend his sixth or seventh year, but at least his third year. Then I would consider discussing an item, perhaps something a bit more inconspicuous than a cane for a boy his age".

Lucius seemed to think on what Mr. Ollivander said. Draco looked up at his father pleadingly. "I understand Mr. Ollivander. You are the expert on these matters" Lucius said with a smirk that even to Harry was obviously fake. "You say his third year though, but it would best to wait until his seventh. I understand".

Draco had obviously taken little interest in his father's conversation after he had heard he would not be getting anything else. With short swift strokes of his wand he had added more frost and snow to the room. It was clear that that was all he could at this point. Harry had been more reserved about his wand

He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.


	2. Claws and Fangs

**Chapter 2: Claws and Fangs**

* * *

Disclaimer: All ownership belongs to J.K.R. As this is based solely on the books, I don't feel the need to mention WB, but someone mention I might have to. So, they have rights to the movies, there! I seek no profit on this work or any works this might inspire.

"Harry, there you are" Hagrid said rounding the corner, "had me worried". He walked briskly towards Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, it completely covered his shoulder.

Harry smiled bashfully and lowered his gaze slightly. "Sorry Hagrid, I ran into someone going to Hogwarts for the first time to, we kinda lost track of time and wander around, but I got a lot of my shopping done." Harry said happily.

Hagrid beamed at Harry. "Well you see, made yourself a friend already, whats he like"? Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled back. "Well he's smart, funny, quick-witted" said as he tried to best think of Draco. He tried to think of Draco's best qualities and did his best to ignore his less good qualities. Who knew that Draco was less than perfect with his short temper and flippancy. But he liked him anyway.

"Well that's great Harry. You know someone already" Hagrid said before guiding Harry down Diagon Alley. "Come now, I've got a surprise for you, something no Hogwarts student should go without". Harry laughed at this causing Hagrid look at him confused.

"You want to get me an owl" Harry said laughing.

"How'd you reckon that, I mean I hadn't said nottin" Hagrid said walking towards the animal shop.

"Draco's Father said the same thing, no Hogwarts student should go without a proper owl, at least not the ones who can afford it" Harry said trying to do his best imitation Lucius. "Not quite sure what he meant by the last part though". Hagrid wasn't quite sure what to say so he just kept walking. Hagrid was going to surprise Harry but since he knew what he was getting he decided to let him pick.

Harry walked up and down the owl isles, looking at tags and such, but nothing quite caught his liking. From he had been told from Draco and Lucius none of these owls were quite good enough for the Potter name, but Harry wasn't quite sure of what the Potter name was. Hagrid suggestion a beautiful snowy owl, Harry did in fact like it, but he didn't think this owl would be obedient enough. "Hey Hagrid can we go somewhere else?" Harry asked not thinking he would find what wanted here.

Hagrid looked baffled, "but Harry there's no other owl emporium in Diagon Alley". Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled at his epiphany. "That's it, Draco said there was an exotic creature store in a Knokturn Alley, do you know where that is"? Harry asked.

Hagrid paled a little, but regain himself in large sweeping brush of his beard. "Yeah, I know where Knokturn Alley is but what's your friend, this Draco know about it"? Hagrid asked very concerned. Harry just looked around for a sign that would lead him to Knokturn Alley.

"His dad said he had ministry dealings in Knokturn Alley. Not quite sure what he does but he said he knew some guy named Fudge, who ever that is", Harry said still just looking for a clue as to where he could find Knokturn Alley.

"Fudge, well now that's something, Harry, Cornelius Fudge is the Minister of Magic" Hagrid said in a bit of a whisper, "who ever your friend is, he's very well connected." Harry hadn't even thought about it like that Draco was just his best and only friend who he had met just today. "Now are you sure you want to go to Knokturn Alley, its just that, its not quite the safest place" Hagrid said leaning over trying to look Harry in the eye, but Harry was otherwise distracted.

"I'm sure" Harry said knowing that Hagrid had just caved.

"Well then you'd best be sticking close than, I'm sure there be plenty of dark folk wanting to do you harm in Knokturn Alley" Hagrid said in a bit of a hush.

As much as Hagrid had warned Harry, he was just too excited to. "Hagrid there it is, "Claws and Fangs" exotic creatures. Come on" Harry said joyfully, he didn't know why but something was pulling him towards the store.

"Slow down, I'm a coming" Hagrid said trying to make his way through the crowd, which he was having a hard time doing because of his size. "You just go on in and I'll met you there" Hagrid said giving up on making his way through the crowd.

"Ok" Harry said already half way there.

As soon as Harry walk in the door he knew he'd find what he was looking for here. So many weird and dangerous creature behind glass cases, and metal cages. They all seem so fascinating. "And how may I help you today young man" said a voice that chilled Harry's skin a little.

Harry turned around and saw a old lean man, peering around a large empty cage. He was dress like nothing Harry had ever seen, even in his short while in the wizarding world had he ever seen some one dress like him. He had a tight greenish-black coat with the collar turned up, it almost reached this mans ears. His hands were covered by a pair of gloves that seem to be like a second skin, but the turned outward at the wrist reminding you that they were indeed gloves.

"Young man"? he said breaking Harry out of his examination of this man. "Is there something particular that your looking for, or would you just like to peruse my collection" he said in a scary voice, but ended it with a sincere smile, confusing Harry.

"I'm looking for an owl, or at least something I could use for an owl" Harry said trying to sound confidant.

"An owl you say, I see, first year at Hogwarts, yes"? the old man asked looking towards the door.

"Uhm, yes sir" Harry said wondering what this man was looking at.

"Ohh, what this, sir, there's no "sir" business here, names Bragforth, Bragforth Taxidurman, and who might you be?" Bragforth asked looking at Harry now.

"Harry Potter" he said wondering if it was a good idea.

"Really be, Harry Potter in my humble establishment" Bragforth said in a light chuckle.


	3. Balthazar

Disclaimer: All ownership belongs to J.. As this is based solely on the books, I don't feel the need to mention WB, but someone mention I might have to. So They have rights to the movies, there! I seek no profit on this work or any works this might inspire.

"So an owl you say, or a reasonable replacement, lets see what I can do. Not many owls here I would feel right selling you" Bragforth said leading Harry through the shelves. "Sad to say but most the owls I keep are just food for some of my more, unique specimens" Bragforth said looking at what appeared to be a Squirrel with a scorpion tail, then he seem to be appraising Harry, then back to the squirrel.

Bragforth shook his head and said "but I do believe we'll find something to your liking". Bragforth motioned down the aisle. They kept going as Bragforth would look at an exotic creature in his collection then back to Harry, and he would shack his head and continue.

They reached the end of the first aisle when the store opened out a little to have many strange items on display. Bragforth kept walking but something stopped Harry. Only a few feet from where he was standing Harry saw a large black egg about two-thirds the size of an Ostrich's egg.

He didn't know why but it was calling to him, he could feel something inside whisper for him. "I see you found one of my rarest items" Bragforth said leaning over Harry's shoulder. "That is an egg of a Orobo-Raven. It is said that only the one who speaks its tongue can hatch it" Bragforth said proudly, "there are only four in the history books and I own the fifth, but until it hatches its nothing but an egg".

Harry leaned in a little more. "Is that why I've been hearing whispering coming from it"? Harry asked. Bragforth looked at Harry with shock and intrigue.

"You can hear it whisper you say?" Bragforth whispered. If the boy really could hear it, that would mean something grave, very grave indeed.

"Well yeah, can't you"? Harry asked simply wondering. Harry looked up at Bragforth with slightly toppled glasses. After years of being on the end of Vernon's cruel punishments and Dudley's beatings, he seemed not to noticed that they were askew

"Not at all" Bragforth said, "That means one thing, something you must tell no one. It would mean heavy consequences', do you understand me young Harry Potter"? Harry was scarred but nodded. "It means you're a Speaker of Serpents, Talker of Scales, Harry you're a Parseltounge" Bragforth said smiling.

"Try and talk to it, ask it its name" Bragforth suggested. Harry felt apprehensive and frankly a little stupid talking to an egg, but it was an egg that was whispering to him.

"What's your name"? Harry asked feeling nothing, then he looked to Bragforth who looked at him with wide eyes, "what, it didn't work, so now what"? Bragforth laughed, and then patted Harry on the back.

"Harry Potter you weren't speaking English, to your ears it might seem like you were, but believe me, you were not" Bragforth said smiling.

Harry was about to say something when the large black egg started to move. Harry just stared at it. It started cracking and pealing away. Then in a flash of green and black. The flash was bright and loud, so much that Harry had to turn away.

When he looked back the egg was gone. Harry was amazed, in front of him was something that had the shape of a bird, but was in no conceivably meaning of the word this was not a bird.

In place of feathers were scales, in place of a beak were a forked tongue, and in place of a fan bird like tail, was a long snake's tail. Its head was exactly that of a King Cobra. Its eyes opened and stared at Harry intently.

"Are you my Speaker"? The Orobo-Raven hissed at Harry. Although there was almost no actual motion to its lips, but the words came out as clear as a bell.

"I guess so, I mean I'm speaking with you now aren't I" Harry said back. The Orobo-Raven bowed to him, Harry nodded back.

"Do you have a name for me"? The Orobo-raven asked with a certain impatience about it.

Harry was definitely going to thank Draco for helping him pick out a name for what he thought was going to be an Owl. "Yes, yes I do, I shall name you Balthazar" Harry smiling like an idiot. Although Draco never told him what the name meant, Harry had quite liked the sound of it and decided to use it. "That is ok with you, right?" Harry asked.

Balthazar arrogantly looked away, and then back to Harry. "It will do, I guess" Balthazar said with a snide tone. Harry beamed at his new pet and turned to Bragforth.

Bragforth had never scene anything like it. He had seen wizards try to speak to the egg, none had succeeded. He had even had a man with an English to Parseltongue dictionary, which Bragforth thought was ridiculous.

Over the decades no one had ever even come close, but now this small, eleven year old boy had just done what and a decades worth of wizard had spent years trying to do in mere minutes. "Mr. Bragforth, you ok?" Harry asked looking at the man perplexed.

Bragforth had not noticed but his mouth had been open the whole time and still was. "Ohh, right, yes my boy, I'm quite good" Bragforth said trying to regain his composure.

"I don't think you heard me, but I said I'll take him, how much?" Harry said holding his money pouch.

Bragforth was sure of something that he thought of when the small boy told him his name. Harry Potter was going to be a Force to be reckon with. Bragforth knew that he wanted to be on friendly terms with such a force.

"For you my boy" Bragforth said looking thoughtful, but with a smile. "I think for, its on the house" Bragforth said with a kind smile that seem to contradict the dark posture, tone, and clothing.

"What, but why?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why, you don't even know me". Bragforth smile kindly again, with his wand he summoned a stool and sat down.

"For that magnificent creature, there are only three thing that you can give me for it" Bragforth said looking at the ceiling. "Number one. Make it hatch; well you've done that. Seeing an Orobo-Raven hatch is something that is too rare in it entirety, and you Harry have given me that pleasure" Bragforth said in a happy tone.

"Number two. This is something I hope has already happened, let me be your friend, ok?" Bragforth asked with a pleading smile.

"Of course" Harry said grinning, "but what's the third, you said three things?" Bragforth nodded.

"Indeed I did" Bragforth said, "The third thing you can do is promise me your business. If you're ever in need of something, anything to do with magical creatures, you come to my store. I can assure you, while I might not be as big or as famous as the stores in Diagon Alley, I myself do know much more than they do" Bragforth said with an twisted smile that made Harry more confident in the man's knowledge.

"You got it" Harry said putting his hand out. Bragforth smiled and shook Harry's hand firmly.

Harry, with the newly christened Balthazar on his shoulder, and Bragforth made there way to the door. "Harry I feel obligated to warn you" Bragforth whispered, "speaking to snakes, while is a rare gift and will do you well in life. People will frown upon it. It is generally thought that only dark and evil wizards can be Parseltongues. This is only a half-truth. Most Parseltongues in History have been dark and evil wizards, but some have not. My favored example would be Salazar Slytherin". Harry thought for a second.

"Slytherin as in the Hogwarts house?" Harry asked a little confused.

Bragforth smiled and continued, "yes my boy, yes. "Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. He was a Parseltongue, he was also a teacher, and a man with his three friends made a grand school. Now does that sound like the doing of an evil wizard"? Bragforth asked with a smile.

"No, not at all" Harry said confidently.

"Exactly, now are you a dark and evil wizard?" Bragforth asked jokingly, "of course your not, your eleven. Now if it should get out that you are a Parseltongue, never forget that does not make you evil, got that?" Bragforth asked sternly, almost parental.

"Yeah, I got it and anyone who doesn't agree isn't worth my time" Harry said proudly. Bragforth smile and patted Harry one the back.

"Ok I'm sure that you've got others things to do, and Hagrid is looking rather impatient at the moment" Bragforth said leading Harry towards the door.

"You know Hagrid?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh yes, you'll find Hagrid to have an odd taste in animal companions" Bragforth said.

{[(A/N)]}

Well I changed it up a little. A little edit here, and a little rewrite there. All in all, I think its better. Everyone is welcome to tell me otherwise, in a proper manner!


	4. Crossing Kings and New Friends

Harry had never been to King's Cross station before and it was awe inspiring. He had gotten the Dursleys to drop him off early, he was just lucky that Dudley had something, somewhere (not that Harry was listening or cared), and that somewhere led them past King's Cross station. According to his ticket he had gotten from Hagrid, he was to go to Platform 9 & ¾. Was he reading this right, 9 & ¾?

Harry just spent the last half hour wondering around platforms and 9 and 10. He was about to give up and walk all the way back to Privet Drive when he heard one word that made him turn head and go back to the platforms. "Muggles". Harry had heard rather hurried women guiding, by Harry's count five children all with the same bright red hair color.

"Come on now platform 9 & ¾ this way" the woman said.

After watching from affair, Harry had figured out how to cross onto Platform 9 & ¾. He was now struggling with his truck, when two the red headed children came over and helped him with it. "There you go, looked like you were", "having some", "trouble there" they both seem to talk in coherent sentences together.

"Uhm thank you" Harry said.

Harry was about to introduce himself when he remembered Draco's advice about letting people who he was. To these people he was some sort of celebrity, and he wasn't sure who he could trust. Some might just befriend for his fame and fortune. "Well I got to go, thank you again". Harry rushed off not wanting to be rude but not wanting to have to introduce himself to the twins.

Harry was glad he decided to cover Balthazar with an old shirt that was far to torn to be worn anymore. As much as he had enjoyed his company over the weeks, he was not sure what people would think to see him carrying him around. Harry was surprised that Balthazar was actually quite knowledgeably. He had told Harry a lot about previous Parseltougne.

Harry was about to board the nearest kart when he saw an unmistakable platinum blonde head through the crowd. Harry not wanting to seem desperate, despite how much he was, made his way through the peoples and found Draco and his father talking to another family. "Draco" Harry said excitedly earning a smile on both Draco's and Lucious' faces.

"Harry how have you been"? Lucius asked with a small smile. Again Harry noticed that both Draco and his father were dressed very well. From the looks of it almost everything they had on was a silk-like material. Harry didn't even have to look down at himself. He knew that he was looking more like someone who would more likely serve the Malfoys then befriend them. Until the day Harry met Draco and his father, he had no money, nothing to his name, now he was one of the richest people in all of Europe. On top of that he was The Boy who Lived, and that made him very influential

Harry had just realized that Draco and his father knew exactly who Harry was in their world but not once did they ever seem to ask him for anything. They had been the same to him before and after learning who he was. And they told him what's was what in the Wizarding world

"It was great, even managed to terrify my Muggle relatives something good" Harry said with a smile. Draco laughed and put his cart into park. "Harry this is my Mother" Draco said nodding behind himself to who Harry thought was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Harry felt awkward for thinking about his best friend's mother like this. None the less, Harry couldn't help himself from staring at her long blonde hair, hour-glass figure, and flawless complexion. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said in a blank stare. Lucius chuckled and looked to Draco. "I told you it would happen" Lucius said, re-adjusting his cloak. "No one can resist you mother natural beauty" Lucius said.

"Don't feel bad Harry, it happens to every one" Mrs. Malfoy said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll get use to it eventually, trust me". Draco laughed. "Yeah, yeah, enough of the hottest mom in the world convention, I'm sick of it already" Draco said in a tone that made Harry sure this was not the first time this had happened. "Harry and I must be on our way, could you imagine the scandal around if the great "Harry Potter" and a Hogwarts school board governor's son missed the train to Hogwarts on their first year" Draco said to his parents.

Harry didn't know that Draco's father was a school board governor. Harry wondered what other surprises knowing Draco would bring him.

"Harry I'd like you to met some friends of mine" Draco said walking into a compartment. Instantly Harry felt out of place. It seemed that the whole compartment stopped and stared at him. "Hey Draco, who this now" said a dark skin boy with medium length hair braided behind his neck. Draco smiled at Harry making him feel a little nervous now. "This everyone is my friend, Harry Potter" Draco said put an arm over Harry's shoulder reassuring him. "Yeah, sure he is, Malfoy, now who is he really, what's a name now a days" said a rounder boy in the back not looking away from the window, light brown hair hanging just past his ears. "Yeah come Draco who is he really" whined the only girl in the compartment. Immediately Harry felt himself blush, she was looking him over, giving nodding approval and a smile with a wink. Harry realized in a flash. No Dursleys. No Dudley making up stories about how Harry was a freak, about how his parents were freaks too. No Aunt and Uncle making it impossible for him to make friends.

Harry returned the looks and started to appreciate her. She had soft black hair that came a few inches past her ears, while her bangs hung down to her mouth. Her eyes were a soft brown. Harry couldn't tell but from the way she sat he would guess that she stood a few inches shorter than him. Harry smiled back.

"I'm not kidding, he really is Harry Potter. Although I'm pretty sure he'd rather you just call him Harry" Draco said cracking a small smile. Harry looked around the compartment; it seemed that they were starting to entertain the possibility that he could be Harry Potter. Draco just took a seat next to the rounder boy looking out the window. "Oh, for Merlin sake, Harry just show them your scar" Draco said trying to fix his hair.

At that the entire compartment, stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh right" Harry said feeling a little foolish. Harry leaned forward and lifted his hair up. "By the Styx" the dark skin boy muttered.


	5. The Sorting

"Well not that you guys aren't great and all but I'm leaving" Pansy said getting and opening the compartment door. Draco was the first one to say anything out of the confusion. "Leaving? What for"? Draco asked sounding a little offended. Pansy looked at him, flipped her hair, and then scoffed. "Where are we Draco"? Pansy asked sounding very confident. Draco frowned, looked out the window and in a questioning tone said, "Hogwarts". Pansy clapped for him sarcastically. Harry and the others laughed at Draco.

"Exactly we're at Hogwarts, and what exactly are you wearing"? Pansy asked leaning against the compartment door frame. Instantly Harry and Blaise figured out what she meant. Harry got up pretending to all gentleman like bowed and held the door open for Pansy. "So if you'll excuse us" Harry said grinning like a madman.

Pansy gone. Draco confused. Theodore still looking out the window. Harry and Blaise started getting changed. "I feel dumb" Draco said lightly. Harry laughed. Blaise just smiled and said "well if it helps you look dumb too". Even Theodore joined in on the laughter this time. Harry just watched as Draco and Blaise started wrestling in the middle of their very small compartment.

"First years this way" a large bellowing voice Harry recognized right away. "Hey Hagrid" Harry said making his way through the crowd of first years. "Hello there Harry. How was your summer since I had to leave you with them rotten muggles, treating you right they are"? Hagrid asked. "Great, they didn't really have much of a choice" Harry said with a devious smile. Hagrid laughed. "Well you see, and now you'll be learning exactly what they don't you to be" Hagrid said in a whisper.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore managed to get there own boat. They just watched as the boat come upon Hogwarts. It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever scene. It was better than any castle Harry had ever seen in any story book, on TV or anywhere else. It was simply amazing.

After walking up from the boats, after walking through the great big doors, someone waited for them in front of large wooden doors. "First years, first years. Gather round." Said an old woman in long, forest green robes, and a matching hat. "In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your fellow class mates. There you will be sorted into your Hogwarts house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin". At the mention of Slytherin Draco nudged Harry and smiled. Harry from what he had learned it seems that he would do best in Slytherin, not to mention his friends were also inclined to the green and silver house.

That was when it hit Harry like a bolt of lightning to the head. These were his friends. He had friends. Friends who were like him. Draco Malfoy, he was Harry's first friend, who he had met the first day of his wizarding life. Then Harry met others like him. Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy. These were his friends now; He would make sure nothing came between that.

Harry had lost him self in thought he didn't even notice that everyone was walking into the Great hall until Draco nudged him. Harry followed Draco into the largest room he'd ever been in. Candles light up the room, simply floating in midair. The ceiling looked like the sky outside. Everything in this room made Harry love this place even more.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an pleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school.

He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Griffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco". Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco looking pleased with himself, walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat near the end.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott". Theodore looked a little dreamy eyed as he walked up to the Hat. He sat down and had the Hat placed on his head. Harry wondered what made Theodore so calm in all this. But he just sat there with the hat on his head again looking out the window. Harry smiled softly at Theodore's defining trait. Finally the Hat shouted Slytherin after a minute or so of deliberation.

"Parkinson". Pansy roughly made her way past a pair of twins and took her seat on the stool and just a few second in. "Slytherin". Looking wuite pleased with herself she made her way over to where Draco was sitting.

Then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall."Potter, did she say." The Harry Potter." The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting....

So where shall I put you." Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought,I want to be with my friends.

"Friends? Aw yes I see. Well of course I see its all here, in your head" said the small voice. "That would mean Slytherin. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – but it might come at aprice. Well, if you're sure –SLYTHERIN!" Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been chosen at all, he didn't even noticed that only half of the Slytherin table was cheering. No one else in the entire Great Hall was clapping for him. When he did noticed he didn't care. There were only four people cheering for him that he cared about.

Harry took his seat next to Draco who put an arm over his shoulder and smiled. Harry knew that their Friendship would be a thing that would never fade away. 


	6. Proud of me

"Hey, Draco" Harry said reaching for the mashed potatoes. Draco turned from his meal looking for the chicken, "yeah". "Who's that sitting next to the man in the strange purple head thingy" Harry said pointing to the staff table. Draco turned and looked to where Harry had pointed. "Oh that's professor Snape. He's head of Slytherin, also teaches Potions. He's great. An old friend of Dad's used to work together on something, Dad never said what they did". Harry wasn't quite sure why he was interested in this man. He could see the High Table properly now. In the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," Another Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw. That left only one person, Blaise. Harry looked on and wondered what might happen if Blaise isn't chosen to be in Slytherin. Would Harry and the others still be friends with him? Then Harry remembered that the hat let him pick what house, it would do the same for Blaise. "Zabini, Blaise". On cue Blaise walked up to the stool and let the hat do its thing. Harry saw the hat scrunch its "face" and finally let out. "SLYTHERIN". Blaise made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Harry. "Way to go Blaise" Harry. Blaise smiled and coolly asked "did you expect any less"? Draco scoffed and was about to say something when Pansy elbowed him in the stomach. "Draco enough".

McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Bit mad ain't he" Harry asked Draco. Draco nodded then frowned and sneer slightly at Dumbledore. "Yeah, Dad's been trying to get him gone for years. Says he's lost to many marble to still be in charge, well not in those words but you get the idea" Draco said searching the food for something to his liking.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"You first years are always the same, food comes before you and you don't even think if it's poisoned or not" said a grisly voiced that seemed to be coming from Draco's plate. "What the hell" Draco said staring at his plate. "Quite the mouth on you already" said the rising head of The Bloody Baron. "Mmm, that makes sense, I was wondering on whether or not the table was charmed or not" Theodore said looking nonchalantly. The Bloody Baron took a seat next to Draco and started talking about back in his day he'd have at least three of his men test his food before eating any of it. Harry wondered when "back in his day" was. Harry had eaten more than he'd ever eaten one sitting before. Then the desserts came and Harry managed to eat a couple of éclairs.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "Draco, he's not serious is he"? Harry asked. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "From what dad says about him, if he warns everyone, then is probably true. So yeah he's probably serious. Ain't that a scary thought thou".

After the feast and final parting words by the headmaster, Harry and all the other first year Slytherins were lead by a Slytherin prefect. Harry immediately couldn't take his eyes off her. She had long black hair that seemed to glisten lightly in the candle light, dark blue eyes and pale moon complexion. "Draco you know who she is"? Harry asked trying to sound like he wasn't already head over heels, which he was. Draco shrugged and looked around at the other first year Slytherins. Pansy caught this thou and pulled Harry behind a little. "Does ickle Harry have a crush on our big bad prefect" Pansy whispered into his ear. Harry's eye widened and he blushed lightly. Pansy looked overjoyed that she was right.

"Well for starters her name is Rebecca Severon. She's in her sixth year; this is her first year as prefect. She's a pureblood through and through. And sorry but she won't be interested in a first year" Pansy said in a just so you know sort of tone. Harry took in all this information at face value. "Wait how do you know that" Harry asked wondering where this flow of info came from. "She used to baby sit me" Pansy said nonchalantly. Harry was still not satisfied as he was staring at Pansy like a deer in headlights. "Daddy works with her father on some under the table dealings. During such conversation came up, family was mention and one thing led to another. Happy now"? Pansy asked seemingly done with the conversation. "Yeah".

They got to the common room after a long walk down and down into the dungeon. All the first years were confused when they stopped infront of a strech of bare, damp stone wall. "Gather round you lot, I'm only gonna say this once. This is the entrance to Slytherin house comon room. remember it well. I will not be showing to you again, nor will any of the other older students, and don't even kid your self into thinking that Proffessor Snape will help you, he'll make you wait outside all night, and call it a learning expirience" Rebecca said in a serious tone. She then turn to the wall and in a clear voice, "Copper Head". On command a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Rebecca Severon marched right in not waiting for the first years behind her. Harry was kinda surprised that something so simple as their common room had such a strange entrance.

The Slytherin Common room was a long, low underground underground room with rough stone walls and ceilings, from which round greenish lamps hung by chains. Everything seemed to be decorated in either green, silver, or black. Even the fire place was covered in greens and silvers. Snakes adorning everything from chairs and tables to the walls and doors. Even a large fire place crackleing in the room. Above the fire place was a mantle peice like harry had never seen, the snakes carved into the wooden frame actually moved. "Ok I've had a long day, Guys through that corridor, forth door on your right. Girls, that corridor third door on you left. Byeey" Rebecca said leaving them as she went down the girls corridor.

The room was simply beautiful, and all Harry could do was stare at the sheer grandness of the room. It was like a smaller version of the common room downstairs. In the corner; a black antique book shelf lined the opposite wall just waiting for it to be filled with all their school books. The furniture glowed with polish and the magnificence was like a museum. The four beds in the room are high poster beds draped with black, green and silver curtain, the blankets, sheets, and pillows were all embroided in dark green and silver, and each bed also has a matching bed side table next to Slytherin emblem is everywhere. It didn't take long for everyone to take for the boys to take their spots, it took even less time for every one to fall asleep.

The following morning was something strange and new to Harry. The entire day was filled with something Harry had never known before. Fear. People feared him. Its was strange. There, look." "Where." "Next to the blonde hair guy." "Wearing the glasses." "Did you see his face." "Did you see his scar." Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. When Harry turned to look at them they seem to run away. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes and every time he'd ask for help they'd stutter and runaway.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. Harry kinda like waving his wand in different patterns and watching what had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Blaise had managed to draw a mustache on a sleeping Draco's face, landing them both in detention. Draco for sleeping and Blaise for drawing on Draco.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave a strange squeak and toppled out of sight. Draco then procced to mimic him and fall off his chair." Oh my the real Harry Potter sitting next to me really"?

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class."Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only some Gryffindor girl with bushy hair and Blaise had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and gave a rare smile and ten points each.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic. Draco faked gasping for air on the smell and fell onto his desk. Harry and the other Slytherins laughed at Draco. Some Hufflepuff tried explaining what the smell was but Harry didn't care, he was to busy making fun of the class with his friends. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

Harry was kinda relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind. There were others that came from Muggle families. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them though. From what he'd learn from Draco, Lucious, and his friends, Muggle born, and Half-bloods weren't as to be respected as Pure-Bloods like himself and them.({ A/N I'm making Harry a pureblood for the sake of the story. so bugger off you, you, you people who like to nit-pick my shit})

Thursday night came and halfway through dinner the mail started raining in. Harry still didn't like the idea of owls handling his mail. He wouldn't mind having Balthazar swooping in amongst dozens of frightend owls just to drop off him the daily paper. "Hey Harry, looks like Dad wrote you something to" Draco said passing Harry him a letter. to say he was shocked would be an understatment. Harry had never gotten a letter written to him, except his Hogwarts letter.

Dear Harry

I've learn that tomorrow morning you'll be having your first Potion Class. I know Severous Snape quite well. I'd advise that you thorughly read the first five chapter of your potion text book. It is not my place to undermind a Proffessor, but I'd like you to prove Proffessor Snape wrong. I'd advise that after class you ask him about your parents. Harry I stress the impoortance of being polite and respectful at all times. If he refuses tell him to do this as a favor to me, and if that does not convince him, tell him I say to remember what happend after the fall. He'll understand. Also if you could do me a favor of keeping Draco out of trouble. He tends to get quite the large head when he's not reminded of where he comes from. Also before I forget, Congradulations on making into Slytherin, Narcissa and I we're quite proud of you when we heard from Draco.

-Lucious Malfoy

Harry just stared at his letter for a few minutes longer. Amongst everything Harry read at that moment only three words matter to him.

Proud of you. Harry had people who were proud of him. "Harry are you ok" Draco asked grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Yeah Harry whats wrong?" Pansy asked. He hadn't noticed but he had tears falling down his face. He was so caught up in his emotion he let some of it out. Its nothing. Draco softly and politely took the letter out of Harry's hands as Pansy pulled him into a hug. Harry wiped his face on his sleeves and regained his lost composure. Draco read the letter but still wasn't quite sure what was bothering Harry. "What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked handing back the letter. Harry looked at the letter and then to Draco. "No ones ever been proud of me before. All my life, my relatives were ashamed of me, ashamed of what I am, where I came from. Even though I didn't know who I was they made me feel ashamed of it" Harry was holding back tears again. "But your parents, who barely know me, who have no reason to talk to me. They're proud of me".

"My head does not get large"!

AWW thats a great tear jerking moment. I thought it would be best to leave things off like that


	7. The Potion Master

Potions lessons were in the dungeons, so they weren't that far from the dormitory. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes" he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity". Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of his comment. Some of the Gryffindors snickered at Harry. Harry turned around and saw a lanky red haired boy grinning at him laughing to himself. Harry didn't mind too much cause of what happened immediately after. "Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape said in a commanding voice.

"Your here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper. But they caught every word. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to like this class yet but he knew he would either love it or hate. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes; the delicate power of liquids the creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, only if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach".

More silence fills the room. So what came next was even more attention obtaining. "Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Now Harry understood Lucious' letter. If he hadn't read his text book, Snape would proceed to make him look like a fool. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, if I'm not mistaken, called Draught of the living death." Harry answer with confidence and didn't break eye contact with Snape.

As correct as the answer was Snape did not seem pleased with Harry's answer. He proceeded to ask another. "Where would you look if I told you to look for a bezoar?" Snape asked stalking back and forth in front of Harry and his friends. Again Harry knew this one simple because of Lucious' letter. "Inside the stomach of a goat, sir" Harry said flatly without any tone at all.

"Finally, what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry knew this one again, but was more concerned to the point of Snape's apparent attempt to make a mockery of him. "The difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is the name, as they are the same plant; it also goes by the name of aconite, sir"

Snape was doing his best not to be read by this group of first years on their first day of Potions. Potter was not making this any easier with his infuriating knowledge, on the other hand Snape was quite pleased that one of his snakes this year was obviously so adept at Potions.

"Correct, well why are you not writing this down" Snape addressed the class as he waved his wand over a chalk bored causing it to turn it clean side and write on itself today's lesson.

Things actually improved as the class went on. Harry and Draco wrote down the instructions and started counting their ingredients and laying out their tools. Snape seem to criticize everyone but Draco and by partnership Harry. Harry was very glad to have Draco as his partner, he was quite knowledgeable in the subject and was patient enough with Harry so that he could learn and not just be an extra pair of hands.

Everything was going well until one of the Gryffindors was stupid enough to melt his partner's cauldron into a twisted blob, causing their potion to seep across the stone floor, melting holes in people's shoes. Within seconds the Gryffindor side of the class standing on the stools, while the Slytherin half following Harry's lead had simply lift their feet of the floor and some even rested them on their tables.

The same boy who melted the cauldron was now on the floor moaning in pain as he was covered in angry red boils. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape clearing the potion away with a single wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." the boy whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at his partner. Then he rounded on a pair of Gryffindors, one with bright red hair, Weasley if Harry remembered right. The other was a Bushy haired girl that Harry didn't remember. They had been had been working next to Neville. Harry could tell from Snape's expression this was going to be bad for them.

"You - Weasley - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills. Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you. That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Weasley was obviously not agreeing with this assessment of what happened. "Sir I wasn't even paying attention to what Neville was doing how could it be my fault"? Weasley asked in a defiant tone.

Draco snickered and looked on with glee. "Here it comes, I was wonder when some one would do something stupid to make him angry" Draco said in a whisper. Harry looked on with a morbid fascination, like watching someone doing some that you know will get them hurt but not doing anything, just watching.

"That mister Weasley is a Detention and another 20 points from Gryffindor for arguing with a Professor; care to make it two Detentions"? Snape finished walking back to his desk not waiting for an answer

After the fuss of the botched potion calmed down, everything seemed to continue. Snape started testing everyone's potions, deeming only Draco and Harry's potion serviceable, while the rest were less than satisfactory. The Potions class started emptying out when Harry decided to confront Snape now about what Lucius had said.

"Professor Snape may I talk to for a moment" Harry asked, standing in front of Snape's desk as he prepared for his next group of students. "What is it Potter"? Snape asked not even looking up from the papers he was grading. "You knew my parents" Harry said not as a question. Harry knew that he was going to have to be blunt if he wanted to get any answers. Snape look shocked to say the least. This would be one of the few times in Snape's life that he was in every aspect of the word. Flabbergasted.

"Potter you should not put your nose where it does not belong" Snape said getting up trying to focus on anything but Potter. "These are my Parents, and you're not denying that you knew them" Harry said pulling from that Slytherin cunning. Snape stiffened, and then slowly turn around. "Potter I won't lie to one of my Slytherins, but I might not simply tell you the truth. Understand, Potter?" Snape said finally taking his seat behind his desk. Harry didn't like the way the Snape was avoiding the topic.

"So will you tell me anything about them or will you still try an avoid that?" Harry gaining confidence about fronting this man about his parents. "Potter, I do not have to avoid telling you anything. I simply will not tell you, now get to your next class" Snape nearly shouted at him. Harry stood there, testing his ground. Ultimately he decided not to push Snape on the matter as of yet. He knew he could get more out of him but not yet.

Harry went on his way to his next class, thinking about why Snape wouldn't tell him anything. As Harry passed a large painting of a man with a grandfather clock, which was one of the few paintings with an accurate way of telling time, he knew he was going to be late, so he started running. It did not take long before Harry was half way there, he already knew he was late at this point, but decided no point in being more late, thinking to himself that was stupid and was glad he didn't say it out loud.


	8. The Remembrall

Harry sat in a large comfy green chair in the Slytherin common room trying not to look depressed but he was still thinking back to how evasive Snape had been about his parents. It only been a couple hours but Harry felt like he had been brooding over it for days. "You still there Harry"? Draco asked looking at him with a look of confusion. Harry smile weakly and look at Draco. "Yeah, just thinking. I tend to do it sometimes, you should try it sometimes, just be careful not to hurt yourself" Harry said earning himself a playful punch to the arm. 

After an escalating wrestling match between the two of them, Blaise and Theodore walked into the common room to find Harry sitting on Draco grinning like an idiot. "Did you guys see the notice board?" Theodore asked sounding very displeased. Blaise just laughed as Draco struggled under Harry but could do nothing to stop him. "Not yet, why?" Harry asked trying to keep his balance as Draco shifted around furiously.

"Good news, flying lessons on Thursday. Bad news, the Slytherins are being partnered up with Gryffindor" Blaise said bending over trying to look Draco in face. "You know I think that's a good look for you Draco. It's funny seeing a Malfoy 'not' on top of something for once" Blaise said with a smile. "Harry" Draco said calmly. "Yes Draco?" Harry asked equally as calm. "Would you be so kind as to let me up so I can destroy Blaise here" Draco responded again in an overly calm voice. 

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, even to the point of putting a fist under his chin mockingly. "I see no reason not to" Harry said making Blaise look at him with a fearful look on his face. Within a second Harry was up and Draco was chasing Blaise out the common room. "Well they'll be gone for a while, so what this about flying?" Harry asked Theodore taking his seat again. Theodore took the seat opposite to Harry and stared out the enchanted window, which was to show exact what was happening out the astronomy tower.

"Yeah we finally get to have flying lessons, though I'd wager most of us Slytherin already have a lot of experience on a broom" Theodore said turning away from the window. Harry wondered if he'd be any good on a broom. "Come on, let's go find Blaise and Draco before they do something stupid and lose us points" Theodore said standing up making his way out of the common room. Harry shrugged and followed, not being able to think of anything better to do.

"Oh look at that" Draco said smugly. He nodded his head towards the Gryffindor table. Harry saw that the Longbottom boy was holding a glass ball full of red smoke. "Looks like Neville got himself something nice, shame won't last long with his luck" Harry said turning back to his oatmeal. Draco smiled evilly. "Draco if you're planning to mess with those Gryffindors, I have only one thing to say about that" Harry said in a tone that shocked everyone, it was almost as if Harry was standing up for the Gryffindors. No one knew what to say, and were all very glad when Harry said, "I want in".

Harry and Draco made their way over to the Gryffindor table just in time to hear what exactly Neville had gotten. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight likes this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

"Looky here Harry, a Remembrall" Draco said with a faked interest. Harry smirked and lightly took it from Draco and continued with his own inspection. "It appears that way Draco, but then again with a simple Transfiguration it could be, Oh I don't know say perhaps a pile of broken glass" Harry said tossing it back to Draco. Weasley and a few other Gryffindors jumped to their feet. Harry was almost hoping they did something that would justify using what he had just learnt in DADA, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. 

"What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, as they made their way out of the great hall. Harry just laughed and shoved Draco. "What are you pouting about Draco? That was fun" Harry said. Draco frowned and shoved Harry back. "Malfoys don't pout" Draco said with what Harry wanted to trademark as "Draco's High and mightiness face". "Sure whatever you say Draco" Harry said as the made their way to the common room.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Draco, and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

They were the first ones there, giving them first dibs on brooms. From what Harry had learned from the older Slytherin boys it was best to pick out a broom with no or few dents and to make sure that all the bristles were straight, and most defiantly the same color, otherwise it meant the some had been replaced making the broom off balanced.

So after Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore argued over who got the best broom, they ultimately decided that the ancient ways of ROCK, PAPER, SCISCOR would decide. After a number of rounds it was decided that Harry would get the best broom, with Theodore getting the second best, followed by Draco, then Blaise. After switching the best brooms on the Gryffindor side with the worst broom on the Slytherin side; Harry and the others stood by their brooms waiting for the Gryffindors, the rest of their fellow Slytherins and Madam Hooch to arrive.

Finally she did arrive. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced at the Gryffindors brooms to see their reactions to the old dented pieces of wood and couldn't help but smile. Most of theirs were old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"' "UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Pansy's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Theodore's hadn't moved at all, but that was most likely to the fact that he was really paying attention. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Draco were delighted when she told Weasley that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM – with a thud and a nasty crack Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get". She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco, Harry and the others burst into laughter. Harry didn't really dislike Neville, but it was very funny none the less. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom." said Pansy. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." "Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Drop it Malfoy" Weasley almost yelled at him. Everyone stopped talking to watch. "Or you'll do what, Weasley" Harry said stepping in front of Malfoy challenging Weasley's threat. Malfoy smiled nastily. Draco leaned towards Harry and whispered "I got an idea play along". Harry smiled, took a step back to let Malfoy deal with this. "You know what Weasley; I'd wager the Harry here, who's never been on a broom in his life, is better than you. I'd wager Longbottom's Remembrall, against say five sickles, that is of course if you can afford it?"

Harry did his best to hide the shock on his face. When he slowly turned around he whispered to Draco "What? Are you mad? I have no idea what I'm doing". Draco smiled at him. Not one of his mean smiles either it was one of Draco's rare sincere smiles. "You can do it" Draco said. What Draco had said in four words had more confidence than Harry had in his whole body, but Harry's confidence grew when he heard him say it.

"That good with you Weasley"? Harry said as he snapped his head around. Weasley had turned red now almost matching his hair. "Yeah, it's not like I'm gonna lose anyway. I got years of experience" Weasley said puffing up his chest. Draco grabbed his broom and took off, Harry immediately followed.

Harry was surprised. It wasn't at as hard as he thought it would be. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Blaise, Theodore and the rest of the Slytherins.

"No!" shouted Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Weasley ignored her. Harry and Draco hovered smirking at Weasley as he struggled to reach how high they were and almost seemed afraid. Harry went down to Weasley and started circling him, then taunting him. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair, and took off rejoining him at their current height Weasley looked stunned.

"Give it here," Weasley called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!". "Oh, yeah." said Malfoy, Tossing it to Harry lightly. To his surprise Harry had no troubles catching it. Draco looked like he was going to do something stupid, Harry knew that look from when they fooled around and wrestled in the common room. "Draco, if I may" Harry said calmly offering the Remembrall back to him. Draco smiled and bowed mockingly to let Harry forward. An evil thought passed through Harry's head as he tossed the Remembrall to Draco

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Weasley like a javelin. Weasley only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"I'm pretty familiar with the rules of Quidditch, how about you Weasley" Harry shouted through the wind. "Yeah, what about it Potter" Weasley yelled back. " Let's say were both Seekers and Neville's Remembrall was, oh ,I don't know, how about a Snitch". The same thought seemed to have struck Draco. Weasley seem to be in shock, Harry wasn't sure if Weasley understood what he was saying.

Harry gave up on waiting for a response from Weasley. "Ready when you are Draco" Harry shouted through the wind. "Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. 

"POTTER!" His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor Snape was seemingly gliding across the grass toward them. He quickly got off the broom with relative ease, but was still trembling a little. 


	9. Marcus Flint

Harry didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast. Snape had come out, yelled at him, and then told him to follow him. Harry didn't say anything; he just did as he was told. Harry wasn't sure what Snape would do to him, they were most likely heading to the headmaster's office to have him expelled.

Harry had enjoyed what time he had at Hogwarts, he had made friends. There were people he would treasure for the rest of his life. Maybe they would let him live in the wizarding world any way. Maybe he could live the rest of his life of what was in his vault. Harry wasn't sure what he would do with all of his time. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice that had arrived at the Charms classroom.

"Wait here Potter" Snape said not turning to face him as he open the door.

"Professor Flitwick, I would like a word with Flint" Snape said not really asking, Professor Flitwick looked from Snape then to Flint, and then back again to Snape.

"Oh, well, of course, Flint" Professor Flitwick said gesturing the door, obviously annoyed by the intrusion.

Harry looked around the door and saw a tall and rather brutish looking boy walking towards the door.

"Professor Snape, what can I do for you"? He asked looking Harry up and down with a sneer.

"Flint, with Montac's dismal performance last season, I have gone to the trouble of finding you a new Seeker" Snape said gesturing to Harry. Both Harry and Flint wide eyed at what Snape said. Harry looked to Flint, Flint looked to Harry.

"Professor, I know you don't make jokes of any kind, but you can't be serious about this" Flint said looking very pleadingly.

Snape merely narrowed his gaze on Flint. "Yes Professor" Flint said looking down, then to Harry.

"No offence Potter, but you don't look like much" Flint said in an honest tone. Harry actually believed him when he said no offence.

"None taken, I know I'm not all that big" Harry said shrugging.

"Well with that decided, I expect Potter to be pitch ready as soon as possible. I'll be excusing you from your classes today to make sure that he is at least somewhat familiar with the game" Snape said as he walked away, he then whirled around suddenly, his black robes swirling around his legs.

"The same goes for you Potter. Do not get used to the special treatment though" Snape said with sneer and with that he continued down the corridor.

Flint looked at Harry again. "Well first off, thanks for getting out of class for the day" Flint said smiling a very odd looking smile.

"Not a problem" Harry said trying to sound more confident then he was.

"Well first thing first, how long you been flying?" Flint asked making his way to the common room, gesturing Harry to follow. Harry winced at the question.

"Well counting today" Harry said looking thoughtful, "one day".

Flint stopped and turned on the spot. "You got to be kidding me, I can't believe that Severus would give me a...a, well I don't even have the words for what you are" Flint said picking up the pace to the common room.

"Well first off, we gotta get you a decent broom" Flint said stopping at the top of a stair case, "Maybe a Cleansweep 750 E.X., I'll talk to Severus about getting you a broom".

Harry not knowing much about brooms tried to stay quiet, but he did know what the latest and best broom was.

"What about a Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked. Flint still standing at the top of the stair case broke out laughing. "Potter if you could get a Nimbus 2000, I would maintain your broom's condition and your position on the team just to be able to hold it."

"You've gotta be kidding me" Draco said gleefully while looking over at the Gryffindor table, who most of whom were just whispering and glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, and apparently Snape wants the cup more than he hates me" Harry said looking for more bacon as he had finish what was in front of him. Draco scoffed. "Snape does not hate you Harry" Draco said trying to reassure him.

"Although, I have never seen Snape treat one of his own like the way he treats Harry" Marcus said walking towards the group in full Quidditch gear, for a Chaser. Lighter than Beater or Keeper gear, but not as light as Seeker gear. "Now if you don't mind, not that I care anyway, I'm gonna have to take Potter here and get him ready" Marcus said in a friendly but serious tone. "If I don't have him ready by our first game Severus is gonna have my ass in detention for the year, not to mention yours to Potter" Marcus said trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

"Go on Harry, you go and train with Flint here, the rest of us will be just fine without you for a few hours" Draco said shoving him playfully. Harry smiled and grabbed a few pieces of toast as he got up.

Marcus had him doing laps while he had gone to get the equipment. Harry was just glad he could be in the air again and not have to worry about being in trouble this time.

"Hey, Potter, come down!' Marcus yelled as he walked out on the pitch. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm and a golf club over his shoulder. Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Marcus, his eyes glinting. "I see what Snape saw in you, even if he won't admit it, you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Marcus. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, but I'll be damned if you think it's easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. One of which is right in front of you" Marcus finished in that odd smile.

"Three Chasers, your one of them, simple enough so far," Harry repeated, as Marcus took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Marcus. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me." "The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score,"

Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it."

Marcus squinted one side of his face. "If I were you, I wouldn't compare Quidditch to Muggle Basketball, k?" Marcus said moving on.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper –that suck up, Wood is the Keeper for Gryffindor. They have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Marcus said with a wicked smile. "Take this." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"Your gonna get a first hand lesson to what the Bludgers do," Marcus said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"I'd back up if I were you," Marcus warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Marcus, who took out his wand and with a spell Harry didn't know managed to drive it to the ground.

"See." Marcus said smiling, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team – You'll meet ours at next practice - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that."

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Ok, I know your just trying to get the hang of this, but repeating everything I say is very annoying" Marcus said rubbing his temples

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone." Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Wood was even knock out his first game, took a Bludger to the head, hehe. Now, moving on, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open." Harry gaped openly in slight worry for a moment but Flint was surprisingly quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry, our Beaters are more than a match for the Bludgers, or at least they'd better be or they're facing extra practices and whatever else I can think of." Marcus reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball.

Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Marcus, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to be quick, sharp, and sometimes stealthy. But being on the Slytherin team you gotta throw in a little deceptive. It's your job to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months; they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

"Well, that's it - any questions." Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Marcus, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Wouldn't want Severus to find out we lost a Snitch." Marcus said with a smile. Harry grinned back,

"We?" Marcus looked at him surprised, but laughed any way.

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, Harry was up in the air, Marcus was hitting the golf balls with the golf club he had earlier, as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Marcus was ecstatic. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it again this year," said Marcus confidently as they trudged back up to the castle.

- 

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Harry and Draco swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Draco got so impatient that he started to try and beat his feather with his wand and manage to send it flaming across the room to explode on the far wall. "Very nice Draco, show the feather who's boss" Harry joked in a voice loud enough for the class to hear. Laughter erupted from everyone. Draco blushed. Harry, Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy were the only ones to noticed due to Draco's complexetion.

"You wanna be next" Draco said joking pointing his wand at Harry.


	10. Practice

After a short letter home, Draco had his father 'convince' the board of governors to change the ruling that banned first years from owning their own brooms. With that done, all Harry needed to do was decide what kind of broom he wanted.

"I don't know, the Comet 75 ex does have a very impressive top speed, but the handling stats are a little low." Draco said looking at his copy of D.D.S. 'Dragon Delivery Service', which showed a dragon chasing after a broom with the slogan in red letters;"Not even a dragon would stop your package, that's our guarantee!" On the front cover.

Harry was looking at his copy, thinking the Sparkshot 45 model S, for Seekers. It had a very sleek and fast design about it, but was not very strong and from what Harry could tell from the article did not take the turns well.

Blaise nodded in agreement at Draco's statement. "True, but it seems that the Comet 90 will have been compensated for handling as well." Blaise said, looking at his copy at a tilted angle. "Up side, the handling and the constant maintaining of the bristle and the alignment will be fixed. Down side, it doesn't come out until near the end of May."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah and the Season will be done or just about by then. Harry needs something out now or before the first game with the Gryffindorks, By the way we really need to think up a better insult for them".

The guys laughed at Draco suggestion. "You're completely right Draco" Harry said as he stopped his laughter for a moment. "We do need a new insult for them". Harry burst out laughing again causing everyone else to start laughing.

When everyone had stopped laughing and gotten back to looking for a broom, Harry had thought and had spoke his idea to the others. "I know this is probably very stupid, but what about a Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked, putting down his copy of D.D.R.

Draco looked at him like he had grown another head but Harry wasn't too surprised, Harry had learned that here at Hogwarts, that acquiring another head was quite a possibility. "Harry, what gave you that idea?" Draco asked while leaning further back in the recliner, giving him a more noble look somehow, like he was the big man in charge. Harry figured he got that from watching his father for so many years.

"Well it was just a thought, I highly doubt I could get a Nimbus 2000" Harry said picking up his magazine again. He started looking through it again when Draco started laughing at him. "What's so funny Draco?"

"I meant, what gave you the thought that a Nimbus would be a bad idea? It's a great idea, and I feel kind of stupid for not thinking of it myself." Draco stated as he made his way up to their room.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he was confused as to why Draco just got up and went to their room. Harry quickly dismissed what ever Draco was doing, he obviously had some idea of what he was doing and Harry trusted his best friend. "Any way, getting back to getting my broom, the Sparkshot model S looks like the best idea".

Draco rushed out their room, parchment in hand and a look of pure excitement on his pale face. "You're not getting a Sparkshot" Draco commanded, pulling up a chair to the coffee table they were sitting around.

"You are getting a Nimbus 2000." Draco said looking rather pleased with himself. Harry had gotten quite good at reading when he was actually pleased with himself not just pretending to be as his nature. "Your are going to write a letter to Gringotts explaining to them that you are planning to have a large amount of funds transferred, and it is not going to be a problem".

Draco then put the parchment in front of them with quill, ink, and a knife. "Draco, before we doing something stupid or do something just as stupid, what's with the knife?" Harry asked, wondering where he got the knife from.

Draco looked at him. "Oh, right, well they'll need a blood mark on the page to authorise that it's actually the right person so that they withdraw the correct money from the right vault".

After about an hour of explaining, writing, bleeding improperly, properly, sealing, and sending, Harry had sent off a letter that would get him the best broom he could get. The best broom anyone could get. And to thank Draco, when he wasn't looking he changed the letter for two brooms, instead of one.

"Potter lets get going" Flint said gruffly while walking by Harry at the Slytherin table. Harry was just about half way through his breakfast when Flint grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him away.

"But my breakfast, I'm still hungry" Harry said complaining trying to break free of Flint's grip. Harry stared at Draco, Blaise and Theodore. "You're just gonna let him drag me off are you lot" Harry huffed, having given up and was now literally being dragged away.

Draco looked to Blaise, who looked to Theodore, who looked to Draco, who then looked to Harry. "Yes" the three said in perfect sync. Pansy scoffed at the boys and continued to groom her nails to her liking, her abandoned cereal bowl next to her.

Flint had stopped dragging Harry about half way out of the castle. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to explain what I wanted you for." Flint laughed to himself, but stopped when he saw Harry staring daggers at him. "Sorry. It's gonna be your first Quidditch practice with the rest of the team. They all had their breakfast early, so when we are due for practice you had better be up and ready an hour earlier. Is that acceptable oh great and powerful Harry -Bloody -Boy who lived -Potter"? Flint asked with sarcasm dripping off each word.

Harry frowned at the ground. He hated it when people called him that. "Yeah, that's great" Harry said trying not to sound angry but not succeeding. He, really, really, hated when people call him that.

Flint scoffed at Harry attitude. "What's your problem?" Flint said as he shoved Harry in front of him. As crude and relentless as Marcus Flint was, Harry really did like him. You always knew where you stood with him. He never gave you the run around. If he was glad to have you around you knew it. But if he was pissed off at you, you were definitely running away from him.

"It's, I-just" Harry sighed,"I hate it when people call me that." Harry said in a low tone, not whispered or embarrassed but still low. Flint shoved him again, a little harder this time. Harry never did get mad at Flint's roughness. He'd always imagine this would be what having a rough older brother would be like, though he would never admit this to anyone, he barley let himself think it.

"Well that's to bad Potter." Flint said, again shoving Harry around. Harry was surprised; Flint usually doesn't intentionally piss off his own house, let alone his own players. "I'm gonna call you "Bloody" this and "Bloody" that when ever I feel like it" Flint said as he made Harry carry a large case that was almost as big as Harry's trunk.

Harry smiled and fought of unexpected tears. "Thanks Marcus" Harry said calmly. Flint frowned and rolled his eyes, followed by his head. This time when he shoved Harry, he fell, case and all, making a loud thud.

"What have I told you about using the first name"

"Alright you lot, here's our knew Seeker, selected, wrapped, and delivered to us by our great head of house. Severus Snape." Flint said shoving Harry to be gawked at like a piece of meat. Harry smiled and waved, still slightly dazed from dropping the large case of Quidditch things. "I'm Harry"

"Enough of that. Now Line Up!" Each member of the team seem to instinctually take a place in what seem like a broken line. "Potter meet, Montague and Pucey. These two are the other Chasers on our team with yours truly." Flint said faking pride. "Moving on" Flint pushed Harry ahead a little.

"Now you see this here is your standard Slytherin Beaters" Flint said trying to make a joke. The team just smiled nervously and Harry just laughed at his failed attempt and their nervousness. "Derrick and Bole". Both Beaters nodded at Harry.

"Our Keeper, Bletchley," Flint leaned in at him "who will be likely to lose his position if he doesn't bring his game up" Flint stared him down.

"OK, UP IN FIVE!" Flint yelled at them. They all moaned and made they're way to the changing rooms. "Make it three, Hustle" Flint yelled even harsher. "Now as for you Potter " Flint said as he opened the large case that he had made Harry carry down to the pitch. Inside the case was a large Slytherin Team set of gear.

"These are yours." Flint said pointing simply at the case.

Harry looked at Flint madly. "There's no way these are going to fit me, I don't even think they'd fit you!" Harry said incredulously, while picking up a very large pair of Quidditch gloves.

"What size are these?" Harry gasped while waving them around in the air, "They'd most likely fit Hagrid"

"Stop that! Give me those Potter," Flint snapped, while snatching them out of Harry's hand, " and who the hell is Hagrid, never mind, doesn't matter, If you damage these then you'll have to either repair them yourself or pay for a replacement." Flint said, but Harry was hardly paying attention, he was busily pulling several more items of clothing out of the case, all the while gaping in surprise.

"Who did these belong to?", Harry asked while holding up a pair of pants, "My whole body could fit in these, what did this person eat! Bloody hell, look Flint, I can't wear these." Harry exclaimed while holding the pants up to his body. They were indeed too big for him; the pant legs were on the floor while the waistband of the pants were up to his chin.

"Potter, stop being an idiot and put them down," Flint said, slightly frustrated, "These are auto adjusting Quidditch gear; meaning that when you go to put on each item of clothing, in order of course, they'll then set your correct size and then expand or decrease as you get bigger. I don't think that they're suppose to be that big...but they're only this size because no one has worn them before so stop flapping." Flint explained.

Harry nodded and tried to fold the pants back up, which wasn't easy and he placed them back in the case. Harry stopped when he heard Flint let out a bark of laughter.

"What on earth do you think your doing Potter? This is your Quidditch uniform, don't put it back; go put it on and joins us out here quick as."

Harry smiled.

Harry never imagined that he could be sore after flying for 6 hours, but as he slowly sat down in a his favorite comfy chair he felt his back and arms twinge in pain.

"So how'd it go Harry" Draco said walk in the Common Room with the others. Pansy was right at Draco's heels, Blaise had a small stack of Books under his arm, and Theodore also had some books. "Oww"? Harry said in a low moan as he slumped further into the chair.

The rest of the night was filled with Harry working out his soreness and studying the other. Harry wasn't the only one still awake after his friends had all gone off to bed.

"Hey, Potter." a seventh year Slytherin Harry had never spoken to waved him over. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make out of his housemates, especially the older ones. A lot of them were lying cheating fools, with out a pair between the lot of them. But the older students, were confident and cunning, some were even cruel. Something about them made Harry admire them.

"Yeah, what do you want"? Harry asked, surprising himself with what seemed like arrogance. Some of the other Slytherins laughed and joked at Harry's confidence. Harry didn't blame them; he might have done the same.

The one who call him over gave the others a stern and evil look resulting in them all quieting up and stopping their nonsense. "Ok well, for starters, names Brakoff, Ansem Brakoff. Second, I was wondering if you had any life-bonds?" Brakoff asked in a low tone, making it obvious that he did not want any one to know what they were talking about.

Harry had heard the term before, while walking by a lot of the older students, sometimes in the library, but he'd never bothered to find out exactly what it meant. "No, I don't" Harry said with a calm complacent tone. "Honestly I don't even know what it means" Harry said turning his heading away from Brakoff. "Would you care to fill me in?"

Brakoff made a strange face. Harry surmised that he was thinking on what to do. "Yeah, that seems fair; I ask you about something, I'd kinda be surprised if you asked me about something else". Brakoff snapped his fingers and one of the other students hurried and handed him a large black book that had a silver design on the front cover but Harry didn't get a proper look at it.

Brakoff started flipping pages, some were dog-eared, and some had strips of papers obviously for book marks. "Here we are" Brakoff said stopping at a page that had numerous markings and notes written on the page. "Life-bonds. Blah blah blah, danger this, and warning that. Boring, this is what I'm looking for. Life-bonds are the final steps of control on can have over another witch or wizard. It is the submission of ones own life into the hands of another. A similar act occurs with "Soul mates"(see pg.674). A life-bond can be created through different methods and is not a fair balance between two individuals." Brakoff said holding the book out in front of him.

"The first method is to freely give another the full and complete rights and dominion of ones own life. There is no possible chance of accident as the ritual would fail if the individual has any doubts or fears about giving they're life to the other. Second is to save another life and while the threat has just been vanquished" Brakoff stopped and frowned at the book. "Really? They used a word like vanquished, of all words"

"Yes they did, continue" Harry said irritated in Brakoff's pause, "please". Harry remembering who he was speaking to tried to make himself more respectful, even though he was a firm believer of giving out what was deserved.

Harry wasn't sure about Brakoff yet. He was obviously in charge of his year, and his authority was most likely not through kindness.

Harry started the next day still reveling in what he had learned. In his greatness he had learned from reading about himself, he could practically have anyone who thought of him as their savior, which he also learned was almost half of the wizarding world, as a life-bond.

But the trick would be convincing them of it, and being their at a pont where he could complete the ritual. Also Harry wondered if he was even capable of taking control of another persons soul. He smiled to himself. Since starting at Hogwarts and being in Slytherin Harry had done things he never in his wildest dream he could have.

So who knows, maybe he could take someone's soul and control it.


	11. Troll

On the way to The Great Hall Harry and Draco had overheard that one of the Gryffindor girls had locked herself in the bathroom and was crying because of something insensitive Weasley had said to her. Apparently she had been having a hard time fitting in and he was not making it any easier.

Which left Harry and Draco at a loss as to why he would do that; as typical Gryffindors supposedly stuck together through everything and stand up for each other, but on the other hand it was so pleasing to see chaos amongst the other houses. 

"I mean, like he's obviously a stupid Gryffindor, but he doesn't even like his own house, what's with that?" Draco said as the group made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"I agree" Blaise interjected as he walked slightly behind Harry and Draco, "It's like we Slytherin's may be cunning masters of deception and the sorts to each other, but when it gets right down to it, like the code that Salazar Slytherin proclaimed, 'Slytherin are we, we are the house, protect all that are within the noble house.' I mean it may sound ancient and old and out of date for this Wizarding era but still, it's a tradition that's been around since the founders." Blaise concluded as they sat down in the Great Hall.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins flicker. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, he slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Rebecca, one of the prefects that Harry could remember from the Welcoming Feast stood up immediately and shouted "Everyone sit down and SHUT UP!" She made it very clear that she was in no mood for any nonsense. She turned towards some of the older students next to her which Harry barley knew, but he did see Marcus Flint flinch as she began giving orders, "Flint, you take the first years. You lose them and it'll be your ass." Rebecca made the threat clear as Flint frowned and nodded in a complete agreement.

As Rebecca started delegated others to watch over the younger years, Flint complied with Rebecca's orders but he didn't look very happy at being told what to do by a girl, but her temper was one that could rival with Snape, so he started to round up the first years.

"Get it together you lot. It's just a troll; there's no need to panic." Flint said making sure they were all there. "POTTER, MALFOY, here, now" Flint said in the most serious voice they'd ever heard out of him. 

"Ok look, I'm not gonna pretend I know everyone in your year, hell I barely remember you two" Flint said with a smile, obviously trying to ease the tension. "So I need you two to take a good look at the group, is everyone here?" Flint asked in a voice low enough that only Harry and Draco heard. They looked to each other, then to the group. With a quick registry, they counted and recognized everyone in their year was present. 

"Yeah, I got everyone, Draco?" Harry said standing at the front of the group to get a better look. Draco nodded. Harry heard Flint breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good you two watch the back, if you see anything you let me know, clear?" Marcus said gesturing with his hand for the group to get into a line of three. "Clear" Harry and Draco said in unison. "Move" Flint said in a commanding voice to the first years. They then continued to make their way to the dungeons.

"What'd you think about this, I mean like Quirrel runs in like the idiot he is, lets the whole school know that there's a bloody troll in the dudgeons and then old Dumbles sends us down just cause we live there" Draco went on, ranting about his obvious distain for the situation. "I could wait"

As the group walked past a stone statue of a lion that Draco distastefully sneered at, Harry laughed and was reminded of the Gryffindor girl in the bathroom. "Draco, come with me" Harry said making his way to the girl's bathroom. "Blaise, Theodore, cover for us". Theodore nodded and Blaise frowned but took his place at the end. As they turned another corner Draco finally snapped.

"Harry where are we going!" Draco said trying to keep up with Harry. Before Harry could reply, they heard a familiar voice that echoed throughout the corridor.

"Flint! There you are, what took you so long? The others are already in the common room. Two, four, six, eight, eleven...FLINT! ELEVEN! DAMMIT ELEVEN! Why are you short two students? Who have you lost you complete imbecile! Can't you do anything right? There is a troll roaming around you idiotic moron! Wait until I get my hands on them..." Harry and Draco just looked at each other and carried on running; not looking back.

"Harry slow down and tell me what's going on" Draco said trying to keep up with Harry. Harry just kept on running. They had long lost the rest of the Slytherin first years. They were now far from the dudgeon.

"Don't you remember cause of Weasley, there's a Gryffindor that doesn't know about the troll" Harry said slowing down to make sure he was going in the right direction.

Harry wasn't quite what he wanted but he knew what he was going to take.


	12. His Now

Harry and Draco were well on their way when they heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Hell that ought to be Severon, coming to collect our souls." Draco said dramatically as he pulled Harry closer to the wall safely out of sight. To both their shock and surprise it wasn't Rebecca Severon, or even another Prefect for that matter; it was Snape. He seemed to be looking around carefully and cautiously. Just as fast as he came into the hallway he had left.

Harry wasn't in such a hurry not to notice Snape direction. He was heading for the third floor corridor and Harry had started to wonder why Snape would be going to the third floor during an attack, and why was he not going with the other teachers to help deal with the troll?

It didn't matter now, think about it later, he was going to save the Gryffindor girl, then use what Brakoff had told him about soul bonds. Hopefully the teachers would not be near by to see, or even stop him. He had study all the text he could find on the subject for weeks in his spare time and he had to get it right, this might be his only chance while everyone else was absent from the area.

"Come on Draco, let's get going." Harry told his friend as they silently made their down the corridor.

"But Harry, what about Snape? Don't you want to know where he's going? Why isn't he with all of the other teachers, I want to find out. Do we have to go after the know-it-all?" Draco moaned, although if Harry would have told him Draco would deny any knowledge of moaning.

"No Draco I don't want to know what Snape's doing; at least just not right now. Just come on, and don't call her a know-it-all, it's not nice and besides I need her for something and yes I will tell you," Harry stressed seeing that Draco was going to interrupt, "but after I've done what I need to do."

"Well, what is it that you need to do with her?" Draco pressured, as they poked their heads round the corner, "And how are we going to find the Granger girl anyway, she could be anywhere blubbering her eyes out."

"Well..." but before Harry could continue a large pale green foot came thudding down next to them, Harry dragged a shocked looking Draco against the wall, the black of their cloaks blending them into the darkness, hiding them from view.

It was the troll; the troll that was supposed to be in the dungeons.

The troll was at least 12foot, and it has a small head on a very large body and it carried a giant club in its right hand. Well, it more like dragged it than carried it. And the smell was just awful; it smelt like rotting food and smelly socks.

Draco and Harry watched in silence as the troll grunted its way down the corridor, they heard a door open and shut before they dared to speak.

"Well, we just follow the troll." Harry said confidently, wiping some dust off his shoulder from the wall he was leaning on.

"Why on earth would we follow that foul-" Draco was interrupted by a loud roar and a high pitch scream.

"Ah, there's Granger. Come on Draco, quickly let's go. We don't want Granger to be dead by the time we get there do we?" Harry said as he began to run in the same direction that the troll went in.

"How did you do that?" Draco demanded, "How did you know that the troll would lead us to her?" Draco said, all the while keeping up with Harrys fast pace.

"Intuition." Harry said, simply but smugly.

And before Draco could reply, they burst through the doors that had a foul smell coming from within and they found themselves in a girl's bathroom.

Harry and Draco were confronted with the sight of Granger backed up against the far wall in shock; the troll was slowly advancing on her.

"Well, oh great and mighty Potter, what do we do now?" Draco mocked.

"How do I know? I've never faced a troll before!" Harry scathingly replied.

"You'd better think of something quick as Granger is about to become troll meat!" Draco said, his voice slightly higher than usual and in any other situation, Harry would have found it hilarious.

Hermione Granger let out a scream that could rival a banshee that caused Harry and Draco to wince slightly and Harry had to cover his ears at the high pitched sound.

"For God's sake, enough of the hysterics Granger!" Draco shouted, and surprised with the sound of his voice, she immediately shut up.

"Help me please! Do something, anything..." Granger pitifully whimpered.

The troll, that was shocked with the loud shout abruptly turned around waving it's club slightly in the air smashed all of the sinks on the left hand side as it turned round to face Harry and Draco; consequently sending shards of porcelain everywhere and the boys had no time to duck the attack of bits of sink, pipe and water that came their way.

"Nice one Draco." Harry snarled, wiping the bleeding cut at his cheek where a sharp bit of porcelain from the sink had hit him. Hermione, it seemed, had been able to discover the wonders of movement and had decided to duck and she was now curled in a ball I the corner; slightly wet from the water spurting from the nearby taps.

Harry too was half drenched and Harry saw that Draco fared not that better. Draco also had a cut but it was on his eyebrow, the water dripping down from his hair caused the blood to run further down his face.

"Draco, go and get Hermione. I'll deal with the troll." Harry muttered, not keeping his eye on the troll that was slowly advancing on him. It took Harry a second to realise that it wasn't him that the troll was coming, but Draco.

With no rational thought Harry reacted. He leapt for a large piece of a broken sink. As soon as he had the piece in hand he ran at the troll and drove the broken piece into the troll's leg. The troll yelled out with a deep grunt voice and swung it club in Harry's direction, but he had already moved behind it.

After pulling out the broken sink piece the troll limped over quickly, making a loud noise that echoed off the walls, it gave a loud roar and with a grunt the troll lifted its club high in the air.

Harry retaliated by pulling his wand out of his sleeve, Harry saw that Draco had reached Hermione and he was pulling by the hem of her robe; quite violently in fact to get her to move.

Harry lifted his own wand higher, and just as the troll was going to bring down his arm to strike him, Harry moved his wrist in a 'swish and flick' motion and calmly and determinedly said,

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club hovered above the trolls head, the troll looked dumbly at his now empty hand before he looked up. Harry swiftly and forcefully whipped his wand in a downward movement, causing the club to accelerate down onto the troll's head obviously caving it in. The troll stood still for a few seconds before toppling on itself, its huge feet nearly knocking Harry's chin as they rose up in the air before hitting the ground. The sound of the troll falling made the whole room tremble and a blanket of dust fall on them.

Harry wiped some of the dust out of his hair all the while hoping that the cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding, Harry looked up and felt his heart beat quicken. The troll had fallen in front of the door. They couldn't leave. He had a perfect chance. She would be his.

Hermione Granger had a hold of Draco's robes in a vice like grip due to her white knuckles and she had buried her head in his chest. Her shoulders moved occasionally so Harry surmised that she had just finished crying.

Draco caught Harry's smirk and glared, all the while trying to untangle the girls grip from his robes without much success. Draco's cut in his eyebrow had stopped bleeding but half of his face was covered in watery blood, and his pristine white-blond hair looked grey due to the dust that covered all three of them.

Draco finally admitted defeat and mouthed 'Help me!' and Harry just shrugged his shoulders and dust off his robes. Hermione broke out in deep wheezing sobs again, but this time she cried into Draco's shoulder. He looked angry and shocked. It was obvious that he was going to say something hurtful, but Harry gave him a look that made him stop. Harry used this opportunity to start things off.

"Acreanto" Harry said pointing his wand at the floor. The floor started to crack in long straight lines. Harry flicked his wand in odd complex patterns; the cracks on the floor mirrored his movements. It wasn't long until Harry had completed making the ritual circle for a soul bond. "Hermione Granger, right"? Harry asked he knew who she was but he had to start a conversation quickly before anyone else came.

Hermione was still visibly shaken from the incident, but she nodded. Draco's frown had lessen, but it was still obvious he did not like being in her grip. "Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here" she said finally letting go of Draco and walking towards Harry.

Harry smiled a very selfish smile. "You would have died, right"? Harry asked. It was imperative that she come to terms and admit that he had saved her life. Draco still wasn't entire sure what was going on but he gave Harry a slight nod showing he was on board with this.

"Well yes I guess, I would have died had you two not arrive" She said with her voice cracking. Harry pulled her a hug and she started to cry again. He slowly started to move backward without her noticing. Harry made certain that they were both standing on top of the circle he had carved.

"Draco, you wanted to know why we came" Harry said over Hermione's shoulder, she looked up at him. "I'll show you" Harry said aiming his wand at Hermione behind her back. "Petrificus Totalus" Harry whispered, being very pleased with himself when he saw the flash of purple spread across Hermione's skin. If it wasn't creepy, the look of pure shock and utter fear frozen on her face would have been funny.

He made sure she was balanced on her feet. "I've decided to take her soul and as the text said, 'chain it to my will for life'. That is why I was so intent on saving her" Harry said as he started to explain everything to Draco.

"Wow, Harry, that's some impressive magic" Draco said nodding in affirmation. "You sure it's not Dark Magic"? Draco asked not sounding all that concerned, but more interested. He was now walking around Hermione, but not stepping into the ritual circle.

"Now I have to hurry before anyone comes looking for the troll" Harry said to Draco but staring at Hermione right in the eye. "This won't take long, but it will be very draining" Harry said putting both arms out to his sides, "or at least that's what the text say's".

He closed his eyes and started channelling his magic the way the book said. He started to feel a feeling like a cold fire in his chest. He was glad the book explained in such detail the way things would happen and what he would feel and see.

He opened his eye now and started pushing out with the feeling in his chest; this caused the ritual circle to light up and hum very lowly. "Ok now it begins" Harry said as the ritual magic made his eyes glow gold. He remembered the magic incantation off the top of his head, after memorizing it for weeks he was damn sure.

"Ni Ah'c d'nan wo otenim sitith giryb devas evahis luos siht'd nammoc fosth gire kov nid naslu osf oci ga meh't d'nam moci" Harry declared as his voice got deeper and deeper. It was clear that this was very old and powerful magic he was invoking. As soon as the last syllable left his mouth all the marking he had carved into the floor burst into flames that alternated colours from gold to purple to blue and back again to gold.

Harry opened his eyes now. He could see chains coming out the fire and into Hermione. The text had said that only he would be the only person able to see the chains. Continuing the ritual exactly as the text had said Harry reached out and grabbed the chain coming out of Hermione's chest.

He made sure he had a firm grip. This was a vital moment. With all the force he could from one arm, he ripped the chain out of the ground. One by one all the other chains broke and fell limply to the ground. Now he held the only link to her soul. It was going to be painful, the text made that very clear.

He drove the broken chain in his one hand into his free palm. His palm burst gold, he could feel as though her soul was in it and it was trying to rip its way through his hand. He held his ground and remembered the pain of his childhood beatings, they gave him strength. He drove more of the chain into his hand. It started to merge into his hand, the pain only intensify.

After losing count of the links he had taken, the chain was now taunt. He pulled again. Her soul. He could see it. A small pulsating light. He continued to push the chain into his hand.

One last link. As he tried to push the last link in something happened. It stop half way. Now was the time cast with control over her. Just like before he had memorize what he need to say. "Lort noc foth gireh tekov ni iwon enim siluos sih't" Harry declared in the same voice as before.

Without have to force it, the last link sank into Harry's hand. Hermione's soul was the last piece to rest in his palm. He knew what he had to do. With a gently push it to disappeared into his hand.

She was his now

With the ritual completed Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry and Draco destroyed the evidence and made it look like it was the trolls doing.

Harry had a very easy time convincing the professors that he and Draco had rescued Hermione. With her unconscious and the troll dead, they were looking very reliable. And the best part is that even though she was unconscious, Harry was able to give a hidden command when he leaned and wish her a speedy recovery.

"Tell no one"


	13. Revenge and Resentment

It was a Friday afternoon and all of the first year lessons had finished for the weekend. It was only a week after Halloween; and Harry was surprised as to how fast things had gotten back to normal in a short period of time.

Harry sat with Draco, Pansy and Blaise in the Library searching through the many books that the library held on Defensive Spells. Their homework that they had been assigned by Professor Quirrel was to find as many defensive spells as possible, and as it turns out, their assigned school textbooks were very limited in the sense that they were useless. So straight after dinner the four had trekked to the Library much to the distaste of Draco who was moaning audibly until Pansy made a remark of how 'It isn't becoming of a Malfoy to moan and complain in public' which promptly shut him up, much to the amusement of the others.

Harry had found the spell expelliarmus in _The Essential Defence Guide For Beginners _while Draco added the protego spell. Harry had discovered that offensive spells can be used defensively and vice versa so hopefully between the four of them, they should get a lot written down. Blaise had decided to try and sneak past Madam Pince to try and find some higher level books after mumbling something about how he was sure that there was a shield that turns glass to sand.

"You know I got to hand to Quirrel. As much of a stuttering fool he is, the man knows his stuff and what we should be studying" Blaise said going over his notes, after finding out that Madam Pince had eyes like a hawk and he had no chance of entering the Restricted Section. Harry nodded and looked back to the pile of books they had taken down as reference materials. Harry looked around the Library and wondered if it was possible to read everything in it.

"Draco what's it like being a Malfoy?" Pansy asked, looking up from her book almost dreamily.

"What kind of question is that? I've always been a Malfoy. How would I know how to be anything else?" Draco stated.

"Well I was just wondering, since both of our parents are thinking of a marriage contract between you and me" Pansy said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't remind me. It's one of the few things that I dislike about being a Malfoy and a Pureblood. I would honestly say that I would prefer to find someone I actually "want" to spend the rest of my life with rather than some contract deciding for me. No offense Pansy, you're great and all but I'm too young to think about these kinda things." Draco said, surprising everyone at the table with his sensible reasons.

"Did the only heir to the Malfoy family admit something he didn't like about being a Pureblood?" Blaise asked mockingly. Harry laughed and nudged Draco.

"Oh shut up, I'm a person before I'm an heir to the great Malfoy family" Draco said confidently, "just don't let my father hear me say that". Everyone excluding Draco laughed.

A few hours later, Harry gathered up his note book, quill and ink and place them in his satchel and began to walk back to the dungeons, after biding goodbye to the others, all the while thinking about how young wizards and witches thought about marriage, eleven years old was too young to be thinking about such things. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't see three figures coming from the opposite end of the corridor.

Harry looked up at the sound of shoes being shuffled and scuffed along the stone floor and saw that there were three first year Gryffindors in front of him. Harry quickly surveyed the corridor and came to realise that he must had taken a wrong turn in his musings and had somehow ended up on one of the abandoned corridors.

One of the boys had vivid red hair and Harry remembered that it was the Weasley boy that had gotten into trouble in their very first Potions class. The other two that were on either side of Weasley, Harry was pretty sure their names were Thomas and Finnigan. Harry was feeling a little edgy and uncomfortable with the situation he was in; Gryffindor and Slytherins didn't get along; and now Harry found himself out numbered 3 to 1.

"Well, well, well...look who it is, if it isn't the traitor themselves, Potter." Weasley said as he attempted a sneer.

"Traitor? I don't know what you mean Weasley. Care to elaborate?" Harry replied coolly.

Weasley's ears turned red as his hair as he scoffed "Don't come along all innocent, why are you in Slytherin? You should be in Gryffindor! Siding with those slimy snakes and wanna be death eaters, they're responsible for your parents death did you know? And look at you, acting all friendly with them."

Harry took a deep breath before he responded which allowed him to get rid of the slight anger that surfaced at the mention of his parents and at the insult to his friends.

"For you information, Weasley," Harry replied coldly, "the sorting hat chose to place me in Slytherin and it's where I wanted to go and I'm happy there, not that I have to explain myself to you." _And I wanted to be with my friends Harry silently added._

"Well, that doesn't matter Potter. It's a disgrace! What with both of your parents being in Gryffindor and you go and insult their memories by _wanting _to be sorted into Slytherin!" Weasley huffed, clearly agitated.

"What confuses me is how and why you saved the bookworm from the troll," Weasley said suspiciously, stalking a circle around Harry. "She wasn't even your house, you friend, or anything like that, let alone your responsibility."

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't expect you to understand anything I do beyond what your simple mind can come up with," Harry said re-adjusting his black and green tie. "My reasons for saving her, Hermione; that is her name you know, are my own, and if you think you can get her to tell you anything about it then go ahead, be my guest, but she is more likely to share her reasons and thoughts with my friends than you fools."

Finnigan interjected and boldly stepped forwards to stand with the now scowling Weasley, "How can you call those junior death eaters your friends? One of them cursed Neville the other day and he couldn't stop spitting bubbles out of his mouth for four hours!"

"Well, I'm sure Draco won't apologize but I will. Neville Longbottom comes from a long and noble line of purebloods and he deserves it. So if you would pass on the message, he has my sincere apologies. But out of curiosity I was just wondering, why would you not take him to the hospital wing if he was injured and you could not reverse it? Anyway if you three don't have anything better to do, seeing as I do, you'll excuse me." Harry tried to walk forward but was stopped by Weasley who grabbed his arm and spun him back towards them.

"I wasn't finished talking to you yet Potter, it's rude to walk away from someone when the conversation isn't finished. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Weasley smirked.

_'Over the line'_

"Unhand me you _filthy_ blood traitor" Harry snarled as he yanked his arm out of Weasleys grip, "As a fellow pureblood, I'm advising you to use your manners. It is not proper to speak ill of the dead and especially about those who were as brave as my mother and father. Not to mention that it's disrespectful. Didn't _your _parents teach you about manners and respect at all? Not to mention loyalty?" Harry sneered nodding towards the other two. _Draco would love to be here to insult these little Gryffindors. His lessons about blood superiority are indeed coming in handy. I'm on a role now!_

"I imagine that your parents didn't have time to teach you loyalty, respect or manners. Come to think of it, is it any wonder with the number of you all? What are you? Number 9?" Harry mocked.

Harry didn't even see it coming, before he knew it he was on the ground nursing his jaw. Harry was sure he tasted blood. Harry just smiled a wicked grin, sucking up the blood in his mouth and spitting out.

To the Gryffindors shock, Harry started laughing. "That's right Weasley, let it out, loose control, you don't know any better." Harry said getting up slowly brushing off his pants.

"Slytherin or not, lets see how the world reacts to the headline 'Weasley beats "Boy who lived'. Won't mummy and daddy be proud of you? But then again with all of you will they have time to care?"

Again Harry didn't see the hit. It didn't matter, the more punishment he took from Weasley the more he could discredit him and the more Harry look like a victim.

"Got to admit Weasley, you got quite the right hook" Harry said chiding. "I'm just glad you haven't knocked out any teeth yet. Can't have the Wizarding Saviour with a crooked smile now can we". Harry was now just trying to getting Weasley to attack him, and it wasn't that hard.

"I bet you grew up with the story of the great Harry Potter, who defeated Lord Voldemort" Harry said with great emphases on the end, loving how they cringe at his name. "And now you have no idea what happened to your hero, who you thought would be just like you. A Gryffindor, a kind, caring, and FOOLISH person." Harry yelled at the end. "Did you know that I grew up with muggle relatives? No you didn't. Did you know I was beaten for being a wizard, when I didn't even know who I was? They hoped they could beat the freakishness out of me, my family, my flesh and blood." Harry snarled.

"I hate everything about them, Muggles are disgusting creatures. The man I defeated had the right idea. I still hate him though for taking away my real family. Don't you dare think of me as traitor. If I could kill the Dark Lord again I would. But I would never take myself out of Slytherin house. It is my home." Harry said walking towards Weasley fiercely. "Now the only reason I haven't defended myself or struck back is that you come from a pure blood family, albeit blood traitor."

"So if you want to hit me, hit me you pathetic, filthy muggle loving, BLOOD TRAITOR" Harry yelled now. The next couple hit blurred together as Harry let him beat him. After decided that it was enough Harry grabbed his wrist and shoved him away. "I have no more time to play with you. You should just go back to your dorm. And think about what you've done." Harry said in a very condescending and bored voice.

Harry turned around and started walking toward the great hall to gain the most attention as possibly. Weasley was visibly shaking with anger, he began to reach for his wand, but before anything could continue a bark of "WEASLEY!" shocked them all.

Harry's head whipped around so fast he swore he heard his neck crack.

Professor Severus Snape was swooping down the corridor, his black robes sweeping behind him giving Harry the impression that Snape was gliding rather than walking. The expression on the potion masters face was hard to read, except that his onyx eyes glittered with malice as he came towards them.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Snape barked at the red headed boy.

"Uh...I...erm...I was, um...Potter...and...err..." Weasley continued to stutter.

"SILENCE" Snape once again barked and leaned in closer towards the still shaking boy except he wasn't shaking in anger, but in fear.

The potion master continued, but his voice was only a mere silky whisper, the very one that silenced their first potion class into attention.

"Enough of your infernal stuttering boy, I asked you what you were doing, not for a bamble of nonsense. Care to answer?" Snape asked while raising one of his dark eyebrows.

"No? Well let me tell you what I think. I think that you were going to perform magic on another student, not just any student but one you had just finished assaulting. As you know, no magic of any type is permitted on the corridors. So for that it will be a detention with Mr Filtch every weekend this month and the next at 7:00pm. Is that clear?" Snape sneered, _and that is a sneer Harry thought._

"Y-yes sir" Weasley replied while trying to unsuccessfully glare at Harry.

"Oh and one more thing Mr Weasley" Snape drawled, "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for your assault of Mr. Potter." Snape said as he eyed Harry up and down. For the first time, Harry got the feeling that Snape wasn't looking for something to criticize, he was actually looking at him as a person.

"But professor, he-"Snape's head turned so fast Harry was sure his sudden change of facial expression would have killed anyone else with that glare. "Do NOT argue with me Mr Weasley! Would you rather me take the four of you to the Headmaster, to have him deal with the assault and attempted cursing of another student. I did not think so". Snape finished in triumph.

"You two will also be having detentions with me for the remainder of the month's weekends. I will expect you in front of my office at 7:00pm, sharp."

With one last glare to Harry by Weasley and the others, they hurriedly walked away but with a shout of "A further 5 points from Gryffindor, no running is permitted in the corridors." The three boys slowed them down.

Harry turned to follow them but the professor had other ideas.

"Potter," Snape sighed as he surveyed Harry from seemingly emotionless eyes, it looked to Harry that he was having a conflict inside himself and so decided to remain silent. Harry had started to wonder how much of the conversation had Snape heard. After many seconds or was it minutes? Harry heard Snape sigh once more and Harry looked up to see him pinch the bridge of his hooked nose.

"Here Potter, this will help with the soreness and anything else you let Weasley inflict on you" Snape said while smoothly pulling out a small vile from his cloak. He seemed to drop in Harry's hand; almost trying to avoid contact with him.

Harry looked at the small vile, which read 'minor healing serum, level 2'.

"Should that not be enough, take yourself to the hospital wing. I'd imagine you can handle that." Snape said with a small pause before continuing.

"Return to the Common room, I'm sure you have something from your other classes to work on, seeing as you and Mr. Malfoy handed in your Potions assignment in first." Snape said in what seemed like a compliment. His eyed betrayed the concern for this young boy in front of him. Without a word more, he turned and again seemingly gliding away. Harry still wasn't exactly sure what to make of Professor Snape.

Snape almost fell into his old but very comfortable chair in his private chambers. The last few months had be the most trying in his life. Harry Potter had completely changed everything. He was everything like his father that Snape hated. He was arrogant, and confident to being cocky. Even when he looked at him, he was reminded so much of his father.

But he was more of his mother. The parts the only Snape could see. He was smart. He was good in potions and most likely going to be top of his year. He was to kind to be in Slytherin, it was going to either be his redemption or his downfall. Snape might have been able to ignore most of those traits, but the eyes.

He had her eyes. Snape tried so hard not to meet the boy's eyes. He knew that it would be an impossible feat to try and avoid the boy for the next seven years. He would try, for both their sakes, to prolong the relative, peace of their hatred for each other. It would be easier that way to care for her son.

"Harry, you've been scheming away for three days now, I know that Weasley slugged you pretty good but did he rattle your brain to. What could you be thinking that takes this much planning"? Blaise asked looking up from his transfiguration work. Harry looked up from his notebook, and smiled a smile at Blaise of pure serenity and calmness, Blaise wanted to shudder at it. Not even Draco could mask such ill intent behind such goodness.

"Blaise, name three things people die for" Harry said shrinking his notebook and putting it in his pocket.

Blaise looked a little scared, but did his best to hide it. He knew the kind of person was Harry when he first got to Hogwarts; Harry was not that same person. He was confident, he was careful in his every word, and he was likely to become even more dangerous as the years progressed. Blaise was no fool, what little ability his family had as seers or prophets was too diluted for him to make any affirmations, but he knew, Harry had the feeling of greatness.

Harry, being much more perceptive than when he first arrived at Hogwarts caught Blaise's fear. "Blaise you are my friend, you have nothing to fear. So if you would please answer the question" Harry requested in a more Harry like manner now.

Harry's assurance put Blaise at ease, also having him drop his fake intimidation mannerisms helped.

Then Blaise thought about what Harry had asked him. "Well the first things that come to mind are Money, Power, and Honour" Blaise said putting his work away for now.

Harry looked pensive for a second then took a smile that Blaise didn't understand. "Yes those are probably the most common. But I was looking for something else. I was thinking of Family" Harry said in a sing-song voice.

Blaise was very confused. What does Family have to do with whatever Harry was working, he thought to himself. "Care to elaborate" Blaise said putting a relaxed smile to lighten the mood with its genuine-ness.

"Of course. Well as you know the Weasley family is one of the oldest and largest light sided pureblood families there is. I've done a lot of research and I found not one Weasley in over three hundred years has been in Slytherin. Of course there were the odd Ravenclaw and more than enough Hufflepuffs. But of course the most sorted of the Weasleys was Gryffindor." Harry said standing up and leaning over the fire place.

Blaise still not following gestured his hand in a motion telling Harry to continue. "Blaise my friend, in this generation, do you know how many Weasley there are?" Harry asked not really expecting Blaise to know.

Blaise thought for a moment. "If I'm not mistaken there are seven, two having already graduated and one not yet attending" Blaise said and smile as Harry's eyes widened.

"Well done Blaise, you scare me sometimes with that marvellous mind of your, but yes seven in total and three not here" Harry said taking his seat again. "Now if I was to take revenge on our 'Favourite Weasley' Ronald, how would I go about this? Being that it would have to be something malevolent, untraceable, very satisfying, and something that Ronald knew I did for him, but obviously something he could never put on me" Harry said looking rather pleased with himself.

"You have something that falls into all those, and is devilishly awesome" Blaise said smiling.

"Why of course" Harry said laughing at his own brilliance.

"Harry, I'm still a little lost as to why you brought up the whole 'No Weasleys in Slytherin' thing, does that have anything to do with anything important, or was it a simply yet informative lesson in 'know your enemy', cause either way, good show" Blaise said clapping slowly.

Harry smiled and bowed to Blaise in mock appreciation. Harry always did enjoy Blaise's company over his other friends when it came to plotting and such. Blaise always gave a different perspective on revenge that Draco just did not have. Theodore just wasn't the kind of guy for a long and prepared revenge. And as for Pansy, Harry just didn't have the patience for her in these things.

"Now this is what we're going to do, of course we're going to need the others help, but then again." Harry said pulling out his notebook again, he started flipping through pages, "Draco might brag, and let out exactly what we're trying to do, unintentionally of course. As for Pansy she also might gossip and let it slip, again unintentionally. And Theodore, well he wouldn't say anything, but he would just sit and stare out the window and well, I got nothing about that, it's just weird".

Harry and Blaise just stare at each other for a moment, until they burst out in laughter. "Yeah I always did think it was a little weird" Blaise said trying to catch his breath.

Blaise was in awe of Harry's plan. It was so simply, but it would be the most effective revenge that they could accomplish with their limited resources.

They were going to turn Ginny Weasley.


	14. The Beginning of an Orchestration

It had been three weeks since Harry had completed the ritual on Hermione and he had come to a decision. She was going to be his. She was going to serve him. He had been standing in the door way of the great hall for ten minutes, staring at Hermione. She had been sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Harry wondered if she had any friends at all within her house. He started to pity her. He would change things.

Hermione started going through her bag. He wondered why she bothered to carry around so many books. She was obviously incredibly intelligent; she could just as easily carry one at a time and memorize it then move on, or even shrink them.

She didn't seem to be all in order. It was most likely that she was still shaken from the troll and his ritual. After dropping a book and seeing no one turn to help her, only laugh to at her, Harry knew that her life like this could not continue. He would make sure of it.

But first she was going to help him with his revenge against Weasley. The second she turned and saw him, she paled. He nodded at her, and then motion her to follow him as he left the great hall.

Harry waited just outside the castle with a bag on his lap. When she came out in a hurry he continued walking. "Follow me, please" Harry said as he made his way across the grounds. After another ten minutes they were now walking at the edge of the Dark Forest.

"I like it here" Harry said looking at the tops of the dark trees. "I come here to think".

"What do you want?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice. She was obviously scared and angry. Harry didn't say anything. He didn't even look back at her. "Answer me or I'm leaving" She said more angry than scared this time.

Harry continued walking; now looking at dark clouds in the sky. "It's going to rain, I think, but I'm not above making mistakes" Harry said as he slowed down and finally stop. He turned around and pulled an umbrella out of his bag.

"I came prepared" He said with a sad look on his face. \

"I'm leaving" Hermione stated as she turned and started making his way back to the castle. Harry didn't want to do this; he was hoping she would have been more patient or at least more scared.

Harry mentally repeated his right of control. "I'm sorry but, no, No you're not". He wasn't sure what would happen, but it was kinda of weird to see her stop painfully. She turned around and came back and stood in front of him. He wasn't that surprised when she slapped him, he was mildly shocked that she could. He readjusted his glass and continued walking along the Dark Forest.

"I'm rather surprised you could slap me" Harry said stopping at a log that had fallen outside of the Dark Forest. He pulled out a small bed comforter. It was far too small to fit any bed.

"I thought that the ritual made it impossible for you to harm me" Harry said laying the comforter on the log and with a wave of his wand it grew to normal size. "Sit, please" Harry said slightly with bow and motioning to the log.

"It was no my intent to harm you, but to teach you a lesson" Harry said as she sat down.

"You hurt me in a way you can't understand, I thought it would be best for the both of us for you to be hurt as well". She now glared off into the trees. Harry nodded. He sat next to her and looked off onto the trees as well.

As time passed, Harry could tell that Hermione was getting impatient again.

"I've thought long and hard, about what happened and what I should do" Harry said folding his hands together. Hermione was now looking at him with complete attention. "I've accounted for a lot of things, my life, what will be, what could be, your life, and so on".

A long silence was broken by the shriek of a passing crow. "I'm going to keep control of you" Harry said opening the umbrella, seconds later a powerful rain came. "Saying I'm sorry wouldn't be an appropriate amount of meaning to the situation". Hermione breathing came feverish and rapid. Harry placed the umbrella on the comforter between them and with a swirl of his wand it stood straight up.

"You were supposed to be a good person" Hermione said as she started to cry. Harry did his best to remain calm and without emotion. Hermione was now sobbing heavily.

"You stopped You-know-Who, you were supposed to do the right thing" she managed to get out with crying. Harry looked at her with a frown.

"That is a mistake, which the world has adopted. My life as a hero is a lie or a simple misinterpretation" Harry said looking into the forest again. "I wasn't in a warm comforting environment growing up. Just like I told Weasley" Harry finished with a sneer. "My childhood was abusive and cruel, filled with physical and psycilogical, I guess torture would be an accurate word. I didn't know when my own birthday was until I was 7, I've lived and slept in the cupboard under the stairs my entire life, and until coming to Hogwarts I never understood why I was beaten for what my aunt and uncle called, the boy's freakishness."

Hermione calmed down and wiped her tears away. "Why are you telling me this" she asked in a sad voice from both her own misery and Harry's past. Harry looked at her, and before she could react, he pulled her into a hug.

"Cause I want you to understand that I know what it's like to have no hope, to be lost in misery and so that you now I will never let anything happen to you" Harry whispered into her ear. "You are a person; you will have your own life". He let her go and put his hand on her shoulders. "I'm not a bad person, ok?" Harry asked smiling a little.

Hermione looked at with a look Harry couldn't place. "Ok, I don't know why, I know what you've done to me is wrong, you've taken my life from me, but I'm not as angry as I should be" she said. She took his hands off of herself and pushes them back to him forcefully but slowly.

"I'm still not happy with any of this, you did something terrible to me, and it hurts in a way I've never felt" Hermione looked at her hands. "It's not saying much, but I like to think that I'd be worse off if someone else had done this to me, I still hate you for this, but if your serious about letting me live my own life, then I think I can come to term with this in time"

Harry looked away to hide the surprise that he was sure was on his face. He hadn't plan on this. Not a single scenario in his head had her ok with what he had done.

"Thank you" Harry said, "Now there's something I need from you already, I'm just asking, this isn't something I will make you do, but I think you will want to help me in this". Harry smiled.

Hermione looked at him a little confused. "And what would I want to help you with exactly?" She asked sharply."So far all you've done, is proved to me that you are a deeply disturbed person." she added in a huff, and then turned away.

Harry leaned back a little. "Ok, so is that a no to getting back at Weasley?" He asked with a sly smile. It was no surprise to him to see her look at him with a deep resentment, but this time it wasn't for him.

"What do you need me to do"? She asked with an intense sense of purpose. Her eyes seem to shine with a new light that Harry saw and liked. It was almost Slytherin like.

"In a perfect scenario, I'd ask you to get friendly with him, but I highly doubt your commitment to that and your ability to act, when you're this, what's a good word, hateful of him" Harry said as rain worsened. He was grateful that there was no wind to make the rain come in on an angle. She scoffed, but nodded. It was obvious that she agreed that she couldn't get close to Ron Weasley.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked fully intent on helping Harry now.

Harry took out a small, brown leather, notebook and handed it to her. She flipped through it to find the pages all blank. "And this is what exactly and how is it suppose to help get back at Weasley"? She asked more harshly than she intended.

"Well for what I'm planning, Ron Weasley is not the only resource that can be used" Harry said with a half-smile. "Do you think you could get close to the other Weasleys?" Harry asked cocking his head slightly to the right. She backed away from him slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Would that be a problem, cause if so I won't push the subject any further" Harry said making it clear he was serious. Hermione shook her head. "So are you ok with this?" Harry asked. She looked up into the sky.

"I just want to know that this will only be about him" Hermione said looking Harry in the eyes. "I want you to promise me that no one else will be hurt", she was now rubbing her hands together very hard. "You not going to do what you did to me, are you?" Hermione asked sounding a little fearful.

Harry looked at her with a deep stare. "No, I don't want his soul" Harry said making sure his disgust was clear. "You were pure, you were innocent, and most of all, I wanted you" Harry said looking down. He was not embarrassed, but it was not something he would tell her again. "I do not want his soul" Harry said again making it clear that he looked down on Weasley.

"So what do you want me get" Hermione said holding up the notebook. Harry knew she would ask him that.

"Simply everything and anything" Harry said trying not to smile a bitter smile. "You have something crucial and most likely the most valuable asset in my plans" Harry said doing his best to genuinely praise her, without sounding like he was blowing smoke up her ass. "Your mind" He whispered to her. "You are capable of learning and memorizing things like no one else in our year, or the next three or four years for that matter".

Harry pulled out another notebook from his bag. It was identical to the one he gave Hermione except that it was black leather. "I bought these as a matching set. You write in your and it will appear in mine, I write in mine and it will appear in yours. Ok, so that we can spend as little time together to diffuse suspicion" Harry said writing the date in the top right corner of the first page.

Hermione opened her and there it was. Exactly as he had written it. "I've tested these with Draco, there is about a one second delay for every 22 feet a pair are apart. So when you are in Gryffindor dorm and I am in Slytherin, I anticipate the most possible delay would be just over a minute" Harry said writing down his testing results in his as Hermione watched it appear in hers.

"Also I will not ask you to tell me where Gryffindor dormitory is, as I will not tell you where Slytherin is. Also that would take the fun out of finding it. If you have any question so far tell me" Harry said putting his notebook on his lap.

"How long did it take you to think of all this"? She asked in awe. "I'm not saying that you're not capable of coming up with something, but this is so well orchestrated, you must have spent days, weeks even". She wasn't trying to hide her new esteem of Harry.

Harry started to laugh out loud very heartily. He faked having to wipe a single tear. "You under estimate me" he said as he rummaged through his bag. "The entire plan until the next Friday I planned out in three nights and days. I did have help for the first night though. Other than that I did this in about half a week. Then I spent the next week and a half preparing and buy supplies, like the note books."

It had finally stopped raining. Harry closed the umbrella, shook it and put it back in the bag.

"Three days" Hermione repeated for her own benefit. "You planned all this and more in three days" she seemed to be in shock. She even flinched when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"We should head back now" Harry said looking at the horizon. The sky had been darkened by black clouds. "Don't want to be caught" he said as he stood up. "Oh before I forget here" Harry as he pulled a knife out.

Hermione almost fell off the log as she moved away very quickly. "What are you going to do with that" She said, voice quivering. Harry spun the knife around in his hand and reached to give it to her.

"Nothing" He said. "I'm not going to do a thing, you are". She took the knife from him with a shaky hand. He smiled a turned around. "No peeking" he said with a smile. She didn't know what he was doing, but it wasn't hard to figure it out when he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

She opened her notebook to see new writing. She found nothing on the page. She began flipping through the book. Only when she was at the end of the book did she see writing. 'Blood will seal it'. She read it three times before she grew too impatient. "What does this mean?" Hermione asked holding up page.

Harry tuned back around. He closed his book, followed by the strap on the book. "Here" he said handing her his book. She took it slowly out of his hand. "Try to open it" he said with a smile.

She went to pull the small strap open but found it would not budge. She moved on and tried to open the book anyway. That too would not open. "Blood will seal it" She repeated, "care to elaborate". She handed him his book back.

"Bleed on the strap and only you will be able to open it" Harry said. He shrunk the comforter put it back in his bag and started to make his way back to castle. "Come on" he said, "don't wanna get caught in that storm now do we".

"By the way, I think you should slap me again" Harry said was they made their way on to the castle grounds. There was indeed a large storm coming in behind them.

Hermione had spent most of the walk back asking about what exactly Harry wanted her to find out. He had told her that anything and everything about the Weasley Family would be great and not to worry, that his plans were intended and aim only at Ron. "You want me to slap you" she said as a statement, not a question. "Why?" she added.

"Well not now" Harry said with a dry attitude. "When we get inside, I thought it would be best you to keep up appearances by getting angry with me and slapping me. That way the other Gryffindors won't think your friends with me".

Hermione nodded as they walked toward the main gates. "But why should I be slapping you" she said looking around. "I mean if we just walk in and I slap you, it will look odd" she explained. Harry nodded and slowed his pace. "Ok, don't worry about" he said as they reached the gate. "I got something, just follow a few paces behind me and this will work"

They went inside and into the Great Hall, not many eyes were them. "I don't mean it" Harry whispered looking back. She nodded. He was probably going to say or do something hurtful.

Harry whipped around very suddenly and looked very angry. "Stop following me you stupid girl" he yelled at her. Most of the hall turned their heads to see, those who didn't quickly did to see who Harry Potter was yelling at. "I don't care about what year the school first had a Quidditch match or who invented anything at all" he yelled again at her.

Hermione quickly started to look hurt and afraid. She knew this would be a crucial moment and she would have to act very well. "But, but, I thought" she stammered out. Harry swung his arm in a dismissive manner. She stopped.

"I don't care, but now I know it was a mistake to have saved you from that Troll, you, you insufferable, excruciating, unbearable, know it all"! Harry finished with great increase to his volume. He nodded ever so slightly to her and braced himself for what was next.

The sound of the slap echoed in the great hall with such intensity a pin drop could be heard. Whispers started within the Great Hall. Hermione, with the knife Harry had given her earlier, hidden in her pocket, she cut her hand, causing her to tear up. She ran off starting to cry.

Harry rubbed his face a walked over to Slytherin table. Blaise sat at their usual spot looking at Harry with intense shock and curiosity. "By the Styx, Harry" Blaise said with a clenched jaw. "What was that?" Harry sat down trying to look very angry for the rest of the Hall.

Harry looked to Blaise and smiled. "That, Blaise, was the beginning of my revenge".


	15. The Trap door

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled and turned frozen like steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost and Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. Harry felt bad; since coming to Hogwarts he'd barely spoken to Hagrid. He'd make it a point to go and visit him soon.

The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after several weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, they would move up into first place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Flint had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. That and he had cursed anyone try to spy on their practices. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people making bets on how long he'd last in the air.

Harry was quite pleased with how Hermione had taken to being bonded to him in such a manner. When she wasn't writing down every little detail about the Weasleys they were going over notes from class with their notebooks. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his planning without her. It would have taken him weeks, maybe months to get what she got him in days.

Harry also had little time left to himself, what with all the early morning and late night Quidditch practice Flint was making them do. Hermione had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

She had been giving him more information on the Weasleys than he ever expected. Half of the time he spent reviewing it and he'd have Blaise help him because there was so much she was obtaining for him. Harry was glad to have her in Gryffindor dorm and to have Blaise in Slytherin dorm to help him. He would make sure Ron Weasley knew that it was all for him.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more creative about bending the rules and using them to her and Harry's benefit since he and Draco had saved her from the troll, and since Harry had bonded with she wasn't as uptight about almost everything. She even took it as a compliment when Blaise said that she would have made an okay Slytherin.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break. Although Hermione was sitting across the yard with her notebook Harry had given her. Hermione and Blaise had conjured up a pair of bright green fire that could be carried around in jars. Initially the flame was blue, but Blaise wouldn't stand flaunting another houses color.

They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry was sure that they sure that the flame wouldn't be allowed. Although he was sure that Snape wouldn't give him and Blaise grief, he wrote to Hermione to put her flame in her big sweater pocket.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him. "Good, be sure to do well" Snape said holding the book examining the cover with an excruciating stare.

"When you're done with this let me know, I shall let Madam Pince know you require more advance book, some of which are in the restricted section".

After handing Harry his book back and nodding at Blaise he made his way back to the castle. Again Harry noticed his limp.

"Professor Snape" Harry called out standing up. Snape turned around and looked at him with a single raised eyebrow. "Are you ok, sir" Harry asked nodding towards Snape's leg.

Snape looked at him with a mix of shock, fear, and anger though it was quickly covered up as fast as it appeared. "That is none of your business, Potter, I would advise you not meddle in things that don't concern you" Snape said intensely ay the end. He continued towards the castle but stop. He turned back at them. "Although your concern is appreciated", then he was gone.

Harry felt the Slytherin common was far too crowded and loud, he spent as long as he could the library. After being shoved out by Madam Pince, Harry started to wonder aimlessly throughout the castle. He started to think about every last detail in his plans, classes, and everything else not Quidditch.

Without looking where he was going, Harry had managed to walk all the way to the third floor corridor. When he looked up and noticed where he was, he decided to continue anyway. This is where Snape had gone when the Troll had broken into the school. He started to wonder what was so important that Snape would go all the way to the third floor corridor when he should have been in the dungeons.

All that Harry could see were halls and rooms in the dark. Nothing special. He was about to leave when something brush up against his leg. With his quick reflexes his leg shot out and kicked whatever it was. To his surprise, Mrs. Norris landed a few feet away and hissed at him. Harry laughed to himself. It was only Filch's cat.

Harry stopped laughing and realized. If this was Filch's cat, then Filch himself wouldn't be far behind. "What is it my precious". Harry rolled his eyes. There was Filch. By the sound of his footsteps, he wasn't far. Harry looked around frantically for an exit or at least a place to hide all the while he was trying to keep his cool.

Harry just ran toward the closes door. To his luck it was locked. "Alohomora" he said with his wand pointed at the lock. Open. He knew he would have to thank Hermione when he had the chance for telling him that one. He quickly went inside and put his ear to the door. He hoped that Filch would just leave with his cat, but he knew better than to hope. Flint had a saying that Harry knew fit the situation perfectly.

"Wish in one hand and shit in the other, see which one gets filled first". Harry had wondered why the third floor had been forbidden. He knew the moment he turned around. He was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason he wasn't already dead was that his sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. He fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and ran back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for him somewhere else, because he didn't see him anywhere, but he hardly cared - all he wanted to do was tell the others what he had found.

After finding everyone already in bed when he got back, Harry had decided to wait until after the Quidditch match.

The sun was barely up went Flint came in to wake him and lifted Harry up by the ankle with a spell from his wand. "Ok, I'm know I'm gonna regret asking" Harry said frowning with his eyes closed. "But, WHAT THE HELL"?

Flint smiled a sly and very pleased smile. "Simple" he said as he let go of Harry, causing a very loud thud on his bed.

"Quidditch" Flint replied standing in front of Harry. Harry now more alert and awake noticed Flint was fully dressed in his Quidditch gear.

Draco rolled over in his bed, he lifted his head slightly, and very tiredly shouted "Either get going or shut up, some of us are still trying to sleep". Harry stuck his tongue out at him only to be dismissed by Draco rolling over, his back facing them.

"He's right, let's get going" Flint said pocketing his wand. "Now would be nice" he said

After failing numerous times to convince Flint to let him sleep, Harry was now in the air dodging Bludgers. He had lost count after seven. Flint thought it would good training for the team to be fighting for their lives. For the eighteenth time today, Harry had felt one go through his hair. "Damn it Flint" Harry yelled out. It was very straining to be on high alert for Bludgers constantly.

"What's your problem, Potter"? Flint asked from the ground. "You think I'm being too hard on you guys"? Harry new this was a trap, Flint was just looking for a reason to unleash another Bludger.

Harry sighed. He hadn't won a single argument with Flint about their practices yet. Harry hadn't stop trying though. Harry dived and banked hard when a new idea hit him. "Flint what exactly will you do if one of these Bludgers injures any of the team" Harry asked as he swooped past him. "It's not like you have any back-ups yet".

Flint's eyes widened at this realization. He started pacing across the pitch. "DAMN IT" he yelled. "Ok, Beaters work on bringing them in". Harry grinned like a Hatter at the success of his logic. "I ain't got no good pre-game speech but if any of you think of letting Wood and his Gryffindors win, I will personally find some way of shove my entire broom up your ass". With that Flint was stalking off towards the change room to have the team looking at each other, scared.

Harry got back to the Slytherin dorm around eight o'clock, as he walked into the common room, Draco was just walking out of the dormitory. "You just getting back"? Draco asked racking his hand though his hair. The morning was the only time Harry ever saw Draco with his hair in an undone fashion.

Harry nodded, "you just getting up"? Harry asked back. Draco nodded in the same fashion. "Right, well I'm going to change, meet you in the Hall in half an hour" he said heading to their dorm to change. He was kinda of surprised how much he actually liked wearing his green and black tie, even when he didn't have to.

After picking out a simple pair of black jeans and a white button up, he start picking up thing he had left out the night before. He decided to take his notebook with him to talk to Hermione at breakfast today. He quickly wrote a note, "take to breakfast", shrunk it to fit his pocket, and made his way the Great Hall to meet Draco and the others.

Gryffindor Tower

Hermione was looking over everything she, Harry, and Blaise had accomplished over the last few weeks. All the notes, plans, circumstance. Everything. She was kinda proud of herself. All her book smarts, in retrospect wouldn't do her all that good in life, memorizing everything in a book, what was the point.

But this. Her revenge. That would accomplish something. At the end of it all Ron Weasley would be severely punished. At least from what Harry had said, he would do to Ron something that could never be undone, something that would be just for Ron, and be a fitting revenge for their pain and anger.

She was about to close her notebook when she noticed something new. It read "take to breakfast". Obviously Harry wanted to talk in person. She had come accustomed to talking to him over great distances, sometimes as small as a couple tables away, sometime across the vast court yard, and even in their separate dorms.

Harry seemed to be always guilty for what he had done to her. She had recovered and forgiven him weeks ago, she neglected to tell him this. She didn't know how to tell someone that they were ok with having their soul bond to another forcibly. That and she didn't mind be showered with the gift he had had sent to her anonymously.

Each one had a small note written on it and it always said the same thing.

"Sorry"

She decided to wear at least one of his gift a day. They were each a little reminder of his humility and guilt. They each helped her respect him a little more. Today she decided on a very nice sweater. It was the third gift from him.

The first thing he sent her was a set of magical quills, each one wrote a different color, and none of them needed to be inked. He had left a note inside the case, this time saying, "hope these help". They did, she had never thought about organizing her note by color and now she reduced her paper trail by half.

The second thing he sent her was a bubblegum pink toque. This time the note read, "Don't know why, liked the color". Even the other girls thought it was funny. Although in the increasing cold, it kinda grew on her and now she thought it was cute and thoughtful. He might not have thought about, but she really didn't stand out among the girls. Having a bubblegum pink toque would do exactly that. Make her stand out, just the right amount. He had no taste in colors. But one could not go wrong in a forest brown, cotton outside, silk inside, hooded, zip up sweater.

She decided that if he got her jewelry, that was when she would put a stop to this. But until then, she'd have her guilty pleasures.


	16. Fluffy and Flammel

Harry walked into the Great Hall and like always, he ignored the stares, the whispers, the glares and everything else. He sat down at the Slytherin table and he almost forgot to sit facing the Gryffindor table to keep an eye on things. Draco came in a few minutes later, hair perfect as always. Harry smiled and shook his head wondering when Draco would stop combing his hair back like that.

He noticed someone walking only a few feet behind Draco, well within Draco's comfort limits. So either Draco didn't know that they were there or he was ok with someone being that close.

Harry, however, did not like what he saw. It was Hermione. She was walking in with Draco. It was not as obvious to anyone else, but for Harry who had done the exact same things in the past; having her walk a few feet behind him when they were going this continued, a Gryffindor walking behind a Slytherin so often someone was bound to take notice.

Draco's lips moved, and then he made his way to the Slytherin table. Hermione waited a few seconds near the doors of the Great Hall before continuing to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning" Draco said as he sat down. He started piling his plate with waffles and French toast. Harry looked at him funny. It was odd for Draco to start his meal with anything other than Bacon. Harry concluded that either Draco either had something big on his mind; was hiding something, or both.

Deciding to push is luck; Harry would confront Draco about his suspicions now.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he starting filling his own plate. "And don't to lie to me Draco, your my best mate, you really can't lie to me" he said with a sincere smile. Draco looked at him with a frown, and then he looked away.

"You think you're the only one with plans and schemes" Draco said looking back at Harry with a smile. Draco reached for the bacon. Harry was a little shocked to find out Draco was using Hermione to help him with his own schemes. "I figured I could use the Mudblood to get me all the dirty little secrets in Gryffindor house. Then whenever it would be most, what's a good word, beneficial, I would use those secrets". Draco said sounding very proud of himself.

Harry smiled;and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, putting an arm around Draco he said. "You sneaky little bugger" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why didn't I catch this until today?" Draco laughed and shoved Harrys arm off him, and he continued to eat his breakfast.

Theodore and Blaise came into the Great Hall with a couple of book in each of their hands.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaise asked motioning away from the table. He had a little worried look on his face.

Harry instantly felt afraid. Did something go wrong with what they had just recently starting call operation 'Snake in the grass'. This plan enabled them to convince a certain someone, Ginny Weasley, that she would make a perfect Slytherin and they has several ways on convincing her, it didn't matter if Ron found out, Harry would simply counter with his plans to bring up the issues of Ron's prejudice and impulsive attitude. He would also make himself out to be the victim of Ron's hatred and the attack he made on him months ago.

"Blaise what's wrong?" Harry asked as they leaned into the wall just outside of the Great Hall.

"Did Weasley find out?" He was a little frantic now. As much as he did have this eventuality planned for, it was still best that his plan played out without him knowing.

Blaise shook his head. "No, nothing that bad" he said assuring Harry of his worries.

"But," Blaise said getting Harry's attention back. "Theodore knows something is up, he knows that we're using Hermione, He's not sure exactly what's going on but he's curious" Blaise said looking at Harry waiting for a response. "With Theodore in on this, I figured that we might as well let him in on everything, maybe even Draco."

Harry looked at his shoes. "Why now, why couldn't this happen in the beginning" Harry said, it was not a question, but he felt it needed to be heard. "Yeah we let them in, we say we're sorry, we tell them why, and we explain all of our progress". Blaise nodded and looked over Harry's shoulder through the doors of the Great Hall at Draco and Theodore. Draco frowned and raised a confused eye brow. Theodore nodded with a solemn look of patience.

"I'm going to let Hermione know this before we tell Draco and Theodore anything" Harry told Blaise as he made his way back to the table.

Draco still had a confused look on his face, but now it was a little angry. "What was that about guys?" Draco asked in a voice that made it clear he did not like being left out of the loop, but was not particularly upset or enraged. Harry hung his head a little.

"Give me a second guys, I'll explain everything in a moment" Harry said as he grabbed his notebook connected to Hermione. "I just gotta write something down". He held the notebook above his head for her to see across the Hall. He walked over the wall and lean against it.

"_**We've got a problem"**_

"_How bad, will this change anything?"_

"_**Not really, if anything it will help us in future plans, but won't matter in the long run, we don't need to depend on it"**_

"_That's good, but still, what is it?"_

"_**Theodore figured something is going on, he also figured that you were helping me"**_

"_I see, what are you going to do?"_

"_**Well, I figured I'd tell you first, and then ask your opinion on this. Personally, I'm leaning towards letting him and Draco in on the plan"**_

Harry could see that she was very angry after reading that last line. She even looked at him across the Hall.

"_**Sorry**__"_

"_It's ok, I understand that it would be hard to keep things from your friends, not that I would know"_

"_**It's very clear you don't like this, why?"**_

"_You're actually asking me why I have a problem with you making me work with Malfoy, I get enough of him when he's collecting information for you on the other Gryffindors"_

Harry frowned and looked at her words. So that was why she was against Draco helping.

"_**Let me make one thing clear, I never told Draco to do anything, let alone use you in a way like that"**_

Harry watched her read it and saw her face soften. Harry knew that face. From the weeks of writing each other over distances he was quite confident in his judgment of her facial expressions.

"_**If it helps, I'm sorry he did that, you don't have to listen to him, hell you don't even have to listen to me, right now I just consider you as help, not anything else"**_

"_I know, its ok, as long as it wasn't your doing, I'm ok"_

"_**Trust me, looking past his Slytherin fat headed-ness, Draco is not that bad"**_

"_Whatever. It doesn't matter, You, Blaise and even Theodore are not the evil wizards that everyone makes you out to be, Draco though, I do not like him at all"_

"_**Ok, I'm sorry but he's going to be in on 'Snake in the grass'**_

"_Fine, but do not count on me to make nice"_

Harry laughed. He nodded to her and made his way back to the table.

"Well, now what I'm going to tell is completely true" He said to Draco and Theodore. Blaise wasn't listening; he was simply making his way through a small stack of toast. "It all started on Halloween night".

An hour later and a lot of Blaise confirming him with a nod, Harry had fully explained everything in his plan to turn Ginny Weasley into the perfect Slytherin even before she came to Hogwarts, how he was using Hermione's help in Gryffindor house to do it, and how he had bound her soul to himself.

What happened next shocked everyone.

"HOLY SHIT" Theodore yelled at Harry, standing up suddenly. Half the Slytherin table turned and looked at him out of shock, those who knew a little stared even longer knowing him to be very quiet and to keep to himself. Realizing his outburst, Theodore sat down very sheepishly.

After breakfast Harry had snuck away from Draco and Theodore's seemingly endless supply of questions. He always found himself restless when he didn't have classes or when he wasn't working on 'Snake in the grass'. Deciding that he needed time to think, Harry made his way to the edge of the Dark harsh cold hit his face as he walk out onto the courtyard. To Harry it seemed odd for it to as cold as it was but not a single flake of snow had fallen this winter.

Even the Dark Forest seems to be affected by the cold weather. All the small creatures that lived on the outer edge of the forest had taken refuges further in. As he walked towards the fallen tree he always sat on, his mind started to wander. He thought about his life, his choices, and his friends.

What if he had never met Draco, what if he had made a bad impression, what if Draco never wanted to be friends, what if he had been sorted into a different house? The 'what ifs?' came up a lot in his musing.

An Hour Later

Harry was still sat outside the Dark Forest. He had come to the conclusion that he was happy with how his life in the Wizarding world had turned out. He was about to make his way back to the castle when he noticed a circling shadow.

As soon as Harry looked up, whatever it was that as circling him dove straight at him. Harry pulled his wand out and readied himself for whatever it was that came at him.

With a familiar hiss Harry pocketed his wand back in his pocket. He held out his arm for the creature to perch on.

"How are you faring in the harsher colds, my friend" Harry asked oblivious to the rhythmic hissing that came from his mouth.

Balthazar slowly and softly land on Harry's out stretched arm. Over the past four month, Balthazar had grown significantly. His wing span was no longer a simple two feet, but a respectable four and a half. His claws on the end of each foot were now curved in a dangerous looking manner. Both most noticeable was his color. The simple shades of green, now added blacks and yellows with an edging of red.

"Better than most of my kind I'd imagine. The fact that I'm still hunting daily in these frigid winds is a testament to my resilience to what I'm sure will be a most memorable winter" Balthazar replied with an air of arrogance. Harry shook his head smiling.

"What do you find so funny?" Balthazar asked rearing his head.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Well I find a lot of things funny, but right now I find you rather amusing" Harry said bluntly as he brought his arm to his shoulder gesturing for Balthazar to perch on his shoulder rather than his arm. As he hopped on to Harry's shoulder Balthazar hissed a noise that Harry assumed as a scoff. Harry smiled and shook his head.

After walking along the edge of Dark Forest for a few minutes Harry came across a rather large round house. Harry smiled to himself. Hagrid said he lived on the grounds. Now Harry knew where. He walked up to front door; next to it was a crossbow and a pair of galoshes. Harry was about to knock when he remembered that he had Balthazar on his shoulder.

"While we're inside I won't be able to speak with you" Harry said in a whisper. Balthazar merely nodded at Harry words. When he knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice ran out, saying, 'Back, Fang, back.'

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He looked flustered for a moment before saying "Hang on". He let him in, struggling to keep hold on the collar of black boarhound There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling the open fire and the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Thought you had furgot 'bout me, well make yourself at home" Hagrid said letting go of Fang, who bound towards Harry but kept a few feet away, he seem to be afraid of Balthatzar. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Balthazar by the way" Harry said nodding to his shoulder. At the Mention of his name Balthazar frilled his wings and reared his head. Hagrid was pouring tea when he looked over his shoulder. The shock on his face was as apparent as the kettle landed on the floor.

Hagrid just stared at Harry's shoulder for a few moments. "Harry, is that an Orobo-raven?" Hagrid asked as he slowly bent down to pick up the fallen kettle, not once taking his eyes from Balthazar.

Harry smiled. "Why, yes he is" Harry said holding his arm out. Balthazar leapt from Harry's shoulder to his arm. Hagrid appear to still be in shock. "Would you like to pet him?" Harry asked in high spirits.

Hagrid seem to be reeling from what Harry had just asked him. "That's ok Harry, he's a marvelous creature, bet he don't want my grubby hand rubbing up against his scales" Hagrid said going back to the tea. He looked over his shoulder and out the window before he pulled out his pink umbrella from his coat. With a quick flick of the umbrella the spoiled tea on the floor was gone. Harry was glad to see that umbrella again, it reminded him of Dudley's tail.

Harry quickly started telling Hagrid about his class and his friends. Harry felt better having actually coming to visit the man that had taken him away from his filthy muggle relatives. After a while Hagrid started telling him about his days in Hogwarts. Harry had a few good laughs about tales Hagrid told him. "Well I hardly doubt that you had to deal with giant three-headed dogs" Harry said jokingly.

Again Hagrid dropped his teapot. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Harry stared at Hagrid for a few seconds. "Fluffy?" Hagrid picked up his teapot again.

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub few years back, I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the" Hagrid stopped abruptly mid-sentence. He seemed to be upset with himself.

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly, leaning forward in his chair.

Hagrid rustled his beard. "Now, don't ask me anymore" he said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is".

As soon as Hagrid said secret, Harry wanted to know everything about it. He knew better than to expect to find clues around the castle. Except in the very same room the held Fluffy, but he would not be entertaining that thought for a while.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the break in at Gringotts would it now?" Harry asked hoping he was as subtle as he thought he was. Harry knew about the break in, he knew it was the vault that he and Hagrid had visited on their way out of Gringotts, and he knew that if he was clever enough Hagrid would drop another clue for him.

Harry was starting to feel sorry for Hagrid's teapot as it hit the floor again. Nervously Hagrid ran his hand through his beard. "No, it doesn't, what break in? I didn't hear nothing about no break in"he said, eye pacing back and forth across the table.

"Ok, well I just thinking of maybe trying to figure out how to get pass Fluffy and take a look down that trap door he just happens to be standing on" Harry said with an air of innocence he didn't knew he had. Harry watched as Hagrid's cheeks turned red and his eyes bulged.

Hagrid walked over to Harry knelt down in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "No, Harry don't go looking for trouble. You of all people should know what it's like to have unwanted attention. What's down there is none of your business" Hagrid said being as serious and responsible as Harry had ever seen him.

With Hagrid's tone and demeanor Harry was almost thrown off his idea to find out what is was. "But Hagrid" Harry said before admitting to hmelf that this line of questoning had already been a losing battle, he woud have to be alot more subtle. "Fine, no more digging" Harry said, in a very convincing defeated voice.

Hagrid sighed and finally poured some tea for them. "Right, that's nuff talk about that now" Hagrid said exaiming the new dents in his teapot. He took his very large and very fitting seat.

Harry smiled and looked around. There had to be a way to lead th conversation back to anything about the trap door. Like a flash Harry knew how he was going to find something out. "Hagrid, I must say, Fluffy, that's quite an odd name for such a unique animal" Harry said with a genuine interest.

Hagrid beamed. "Well he wasn't always such a handful, he was your normal sized pup when I first got him years ago. Got him off some greek chappie at the pub. he started getting big, like regular, he just didn't stop like you'd think he should've" Hagrid said getting up and looking through a small stack of books in the corner next to an empty coat rack.

"Hah, here it is" Hagrid said pulling a medium sized red book. He sat down and started flipping through the pages, looking very overjoyed as he did. "And there he is" he said stopping and looking very happy at one page.

As he hand Harry the book, Harry was a little suprised to see what was so amusing. It was a photo album. There was Hagrid with a small three-headed puppy in his hand. Hagrid just so happy, and the little puppy licking and nawing affectionately at his hand. Each head, attention on a different finger. "I'll admit Hagrid that is adorably. But I still don't see the resemblence" Harry said.

Hagrid laughed. "Yeah I bet, but turn the page, why don't you". So Harry turned the page, and there they were again. only this time Fluffy was up to Hagrids knee, one head chewing one a rather large bone, while the other two seem to be fighting over a peice meat. Hagrid again smiling. "That was taken three month after the first one" Hagrid said.

After an hour of telling tales about Fluffy growing up and so on, Harry thought it was now a good time to lean towards what was under the trap door.

"Bet fang was happy to be the only guard dog again when Fluffy went to guard, what it again"? Harry asked with a very innocent ring of curiousity.

"Oh the philos- Never you mind that you sneaky little bugger" Hagrid half serious and half laughing. "Harry you don't want to be poking your nose into that. What going on is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel" Hagrid said very seriously.

Harry grinned a very small and very conflicted grin. "I should not have said that, I should not have said"


	17. Quidditch

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match."Eat up Harry, for strength" Theodore said motioning towards the large saucer of Bacon and sausages. Harry was in a weird place with himself. On the on had he figured that with all the training he'd done with Flint and the team he should be ready. But on the other hand he would be the youngest and smallest player on the pitch, also the least experienced.

"I don't want anything" Harry said reading his connect note book with Hermione. when he was feeling particularly stressed or upset he dived into his planning and machinations. "I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Theodore insisted again. "Seekers are always the target to take out of the game".

Harry finally relented to eat when Slytherin Prefect Rebecca Severon swatted him upside the head and insisted he not lose or she would be more than a few galleons shy this month. Galleons she added he would owe her.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Draco and ther others, joined by Hermione under a very convincing glamour spell, took there seats up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets they nicked from Filtch. It said Potter the Snitch Master, Blaise and Hermione had charmed a drawn Snitch to fly around the banner.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changeing into their green and silver robes.

"Like I said before, there ain't a pre-game speech like Wood's giving his team now, so how about I get us a bottle of 13 year old Fire Whisky for winning"? Flint asked the team in a very sly grin. "And if you lose, your paying off what I owe to that stupid bookie back in Hogsmeade. Now lets play". The team seemed excited and worried at the same time with the promise of Fire Whisky and the threat of paying off Flints debt.

Flint made his way out to the pitch with the team right behind him.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Flint. Harry knew why, some of the plays he and Marcus had come up with were drifting on the rules and fouls. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, Snitch, zooming around, over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor."A third year Gryffindor, something Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to score. And he gets it in. An excellent attempt by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Quaffle is back in play- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - WHERE DID HE COME FROM!" Slytherin cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Gryffindors.

Harry flew in deep and hard to position himself right in front of Johnson. Effectively clothe-lining as she speed towards the goal posts. No foul was given as the Seeker had not interfered with a Quaffle in motion. Harry had come in contacted with a Chaser who was in possession of the Quaffle, that was fine and within the rules.

With Flint recovering the Quaffle Harry continued looking for the Snitch. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch or other ways he could screw with the Gryffindors. This was part of his and Flint's game plan.

"Keep out of the way most of the time, only if you see the Snitch or a really good opening do you come in" Flint had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." When Flint scored again, Harry had let a few choice insult close of the Gryffindor stand to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.

Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it. No thanks to the Slytherin beaters.

"All right there, Harry." Flint had time to yell, as he glared at his Beaters. Harry nodded and continued his search for the Snith.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - is that the Snitch". A murmur ran through the crowd as Puecy dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. New Gryffindor Seeker Kenneth Towler had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Towler - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - a passing Bludger had blocked Harry, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the half mark - he had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. "Come on, what's Harry thinking" Draco Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. As he managed to pull himself, to his surprise the snitch just floated past his foot as it slowly descended.

With out a second thought Harry launched himself off his broom and dove after the snitch. It was obvious that the snitch had not noticed him as it was still travelling downwards rather than shooting off in another direction. Harry was closing fast. 20 feet, 15, 10, 5, 3. As he heard the screams and the loud sweep of another broom, he found himself hanging by his ankle.

He looked up and found Marcus Flint. Legs locked around his broom, both hands on Harry left ankle. "You crazy son of a bitch! Did you even think about landing, I should just let you go" Flint shouted at him, clearly distraught. Harry was just smiling at him with a manic grin. "What the hell are you grinning about, you nearly got your self killed trying to get the, no way" Flint looked down in disbelief.

Harry laughed out in joy and shot out the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand.

"SLYTHERIN WINS"

"So what really happened to your broom"? Hermione asked as she dabbed a cut on forearm. Harry had not notice his light bleeding when he had blocked Johnson. It was much more artistic than actually damaging. He hissed as she once again touched his arm with a wet clothes. "Oh be quite, if you had not done something so stupid, such as blocking Angelina like an idiot".

Draco smirked as Harry scowled at Hermione's words and painful fruition. "I too would like to hear what happened to your broom. Seeing as a regular broom, maybe such as a Cleansweep 7, has very effective and not easily undone, Anti-Tamper wards. Nothing short of extremely dark magic could do anything to a brand new Nimbus 2000. So that leaves a couple questions". Blaise and Theodore nodded in agreement with Draco.

Harry's jaw clenched as Hermione tightly wrapped a clean clothe around his arm. "Thanks Hermione, that should be good until I get to the Hospital wing. As to answer your questions Draco, all I care about is 'who'. I don't care how, I don't care about with what, 'why' is also a good question" Harry said slowly standing up. "I want to know who wants me dead, here at Hogwarts". Harry said his anger rising lightly.

Blaise nodded and took out a small notebook. "I've been looking for Flamel outside the regular text, such as school book, or anything Hermione would have already look through" he said flipping through pages. "I came up with little but I did find him, and of all places on a choclate frog card. Anyway, roughly, he's a Alchemist, worked with Dumbledore for years, is well over 600 years old, and created, this is what I think we've been looking for, created the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione any insight"? Blaise asked politely.

Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry was glad that Blaise and Hermione had started to get along better, and even without him. He had found them sitting with a book between them a few times. If they were a few years older Harry might have suspected something going on between the two of them. "I might, this requires more research, I'll be in the Library" she said as she hurried off down the hall. A few meters away from the group she stopped and turned back. She rushed into Harry nearly taking him off his feet. "I'm glad your ok" she said holding back tears. With that she ran off towards her Sanctuary.

Everyone else stared at Harry. Harry knew their minds raced with questions. "Don't look at me, I just saved her life is all" Harry said with a stupid smile.

Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts alone. After Quidditch match the Slytherin team celebrated by what Flint described as getting loud and spilling drinks. Harry just wanted be alone. He snuck out of the common room as Flint was trying to unsuccessfully to hit on Severon. The last thing Harry heard was the resonating sound of a slap.

Even with winning his first ever Quidditch match Harry still was not in a happy mood. Someone in Hogwarts was trying to kill him. He was eleven. The more he walked, the more he thought, the more he thought, the angrier he got. He didn't care where he went as long as he was alone. He knew from what he read and what Hermione told him from what she had read. He was very unsafe in the circles that followed the Dark Lord.

He dug even further into the subject and found that Lucius Malfoy was an inner circle member of the Dark Lord. He had been a Death Eater. Harry knew better than to bring this up with Draco. He would wait until he saw Mr. Malfoy again. But he would have to be very smart about it.

In his thoughtless wondering, Harry found himself at the Library. Thinking of no place better or worse, he went inside. Wondering though the stacks with no real purpose he started thinking of what would happen if a certain someone tried to kill him again. Wthout a certain goal, Harry headed towards the 'Protection' section of the Library. Grabbing a few books with no particular care as to what they were Harry then searched for a secluded section of the Library. Finding a rather pleasant rounded corner with many windows, Harry sat down and laid the boos out in front of himself.

To his surprise most seem to be by the same author. "Dark or Evil", "Defensive Theory in a practical setting", and "Shield to Sword, a guide to successfully turning protection magic into offensive magic". They were all written by the same author. None of Harry's books were written by this guy, so Harry started to what else had Derek Adom Yadrasill written and why had Harry not heard f it/them/him, whatever.

Harry was half way through the first chapter of "Dark or Evil", when he decided to check it out. The book started to outline the key differences between Dark magic and Evil magic. Harry was surprised to find so many opinions by many ministry officials saying that Dark magic is not evil. He found it hard to put the book down, but knowing he'd have more time, Harry started on the other books.

"Defensive Theory in a practical setting" had little to do with magic and more to do with defending one self with anything but magic. Harry had many experiences with being attacked physically, be it Dudley and his gang, Petunia and quick rasp to the head with her large wooden cooking spoon, or an angry Vernon coming home from a bad day at work. That was the worst. Harry had tried to block out the time Vernon failed to fix Dudley's week old mountain bike. Harry's hand light trailed over the spots were the bike chain had scared him.

But That was the past, that was when he was weak. Now he was stronger, they would pay. He smiled.

A/N: Well there it is, sorry it took longer than usual. Anyway still looking for a Beta if anyone wants the job feel free to PM me about it.


	18. Just Another Day

Harry had read though a little of the each of the books when he decided to take them back with him to the dorm as it had gotten dark outside the window that had previously granted him light, it now did nothing but grant him a glimpse of the shimmering stars. He collected his things and made his way to leave the library, getting up from his candle-lit table.

As he walked further towards the center of the library, Harry thought he heard a slight snigger. He stopped walking and strained his ears to listen further. He now heard snickering, which was accompanied by whispering. Harry headed towards the general direction it came from but it was not particularly easy, as sniggers and whispers weren't meant to be loud.

Harry turned another corner to find the Weasley twins. They were hiding behind a shelf watching as some Hufflepuff girl worked on an essay. Harry knew enough of their reputation to have an idea of what was going on. He was just wondering what they had planned. Against his better judgment, Harry decided to confront them. He gradually sneaked up behind them and watched them laugh themselves silly at the Hufflepuff.

"So. What's going on?" Harry asked in a whisper. The term freaked out would most likely have done the best.

When both the twins caught their breath, after trying to hold in screams and rants while not being suspicious in a library, they both just stared at Harry like he was growing another head. Not that Harry would have been completely surprised by this.

"What in Merlin's furry left one was the point of that?" they said, in flawless synchronous

Harry raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"I asked what was going on." Harry replied simply. He leaned over to get a look at the Hufflepuff. She had not noticed them.

"You know, you are going to get caught." Harry said, in a tone that reminded him of Hermione.

The twins reared their heads and looked at each other.

"And why-"

"-might that be-"

"-young Mr Potter?" they asked intermittently.

"We've thought of so much-"

"-our magical signatures-"

"-wiped clean-"

"-our usual tactics-"

"-out the window-"

"-and-"

"-we even added a bit of confusion to the trick itself!" they spoke in perfect 'ins' and 'outs'. Now the twins crossed their arms in perfect confidence, to the point of complacency.

Harry nodded in what he would let them believe was praise.

"Yes, but, knowing as much as I know about your reputation, you'll laugh and try and make a decision on whether or not to stay and take credit." Harry said reaching for two copies of 'The Phoenix, Separating Myth from Magic' and handing one to each of the twins.

"What you need to properly bask in the amusement, is a credibly alibi". Harry took a seat at a nearby desk that still had a proper view of the girl. He pulled out the two chairs on both his left and right.

Hesitantly both of the twins slowly took a seat on either side. Harry motioned to the books he had given them. They opened them and leaned to look into the books.

"Now you see, when it happens, you're not just standing around at the most opportune moment" Harry explained. He was going to continue when a loud flash of light burst from behind a book that the Hufflepuff girl had just taken down.

Harry and the twins rushed across the library as quickly as they could without drawing attention to themselves. After a few paces down another isle they broke down in laughter, mindful that Madam Pince was at the other side of the Library.

"-Well-"

"-we must admit-"

"-your help"-

"-was very much-"

"-appreciated-" again speaking in perfect synchronous. Harry didn't really like it.

"-You're not what we expected from the evil Potter monster that our brother painted"-

"Then again, when as ickle Ronnikins ever explained things right and proper-"

"-true enough my dear brother-".

Harry sighed and lightly rubbed his forehead.

"Well, as fun as that was, I must be going" Harry said walking away. He didn't care about their childish games and pranks. He had his own agenda; Although he might be able to use this later on.

Just as he was about to turn the corner; "Hey Potter" both twins called out. One was driving his foot into the floor while the other was scratching his neck. Then again they spoke harmoniously. "Thanks for the help". With that they turned around and made their way elsewhere into the castle.

Harry smiled and realized exactly what he had done. Without trying, he had befriended the Weasley Twins. This opened his mind to many new opportunities on how to get close to Ginny Weasley. The Twins would be his total opening. Now he had close to nine month to work on them and to work on Ginny. Now if only he could get Hermione and Draco to stop bickering at everything the other one said.

But then again Harry knew better than to expect miracles even in the magical world.

Christmas was soon approaching. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts awoke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake had froze solid and the Weasley twins were laughing about bewitching several rainbow snowballs so that they followed Quirrel around, bouncing off the back of his turban. Harry had suggested the multicolored and a time-delay spell, so they wouldn't get caught, to which the twins were ecstatic about. Even though Harry didn't know the spells himself he was sure that the twins did.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the common rooms and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors weren't so lucky as they had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish, laughed lightly to himself. Even in the cold, it was still his favorite class.

Draco had been even more relaxed about antagonizing everyone since the Quidditch match. Reveling in the fact that the Slytherins had been victorious, he didn't try as hard to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next, in good humor of course. They were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick.

He knew Ron Weasley would not dare mock him about his skills anymore. No one would.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco , one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they don't have a proper home to return to." He was looking over at Ron Weasley as he spoke.

While it was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas, he knew that Ron Weasley was still too afraid of Harry's reaction to his home life to try and insult him with it.

Rebecca Severon had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

He had convinced Hermione to stay with him and Blaise; although her parents weren't too happy about it but Hermione had managed to convince them saying that she needed the resources of the library while it wasn't as busy and her parents had relented. They would continue to work on school projects and more importantly Snake in the grass, as Ron and his brothers were staying as well.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead and two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Ron Weasley asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron." Hagrid said as he readjusted his footing and continued down the corridor.

"Would you mind moving out of the way," Came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts? I suppose, that hut of Hagrid's must seem like-"

"That's enough Draco" Harry said calmly, but with strong commanding tone. He only talked in such a way to make people believe that he had control over Draco. They had decided that it was best if the world believed that Harry Potter had a Malfoy under his thumb.

"Do not waste such effort on the likes of Weasley, remember that it is not his fault, he simply has not been shown his place." Harry glaring at Ron Weasley, silently daring him to retaliate.

Draco grinned. "Your right, I was mistaken to think that he knew better. But then again who am I to care" Draco said with a slight laugh.

Harry wanted this to be another confrontation and all he need to do would be to push a little further.

"To think that he actually comes from a pure blood family, what is this world coming to" Harry chided with a raised chin, only to further the look of arrogance on Ron's face.

Ron dived at Harry just as Snape came up the stairs. Perfect timing.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Harry's robes.

Hagrid seemed conflicted in the matter, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree.

"Fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Mr Weasley," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more." Snape sneered as he turned, robes swirling around his feet.

Harry's smiled turned into a sinister grin as an idea came upon him.

"Professor, perhaps five points is a bit harsh," Harry said stepping forward. "I took no injury...this time, I don't see the issue any more than simple rough-housing" Harry now tilted his slightly a smiled.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Your point, Potter?" he asked impatiently. He had little patience for any student who tried to correct him. Even one of his Slytherins.

"Perhaps a simply, apology, would suffice?" Harry suggested with a sudden lightening in his tone. Behind him Draco watched in delight as Harry further infuriated Weasley with such little effort.

Snape, though he would never admit it, was very surprised by young mister Potter, for being so level headed when another was to come to blows with him. Also his little alternative punishment would be quite distasteful for the Weasley boy.

"Indeed perhaps you are right" Snape said with a curled lip as he turned his attention back to Weasley.

"Well, an apology, or, perhaps ten points?"

Weasley stuttered, but finally found proper words. "Ten? You said five" he said barely holding himself back from shouting. Snape cocked his head a little, obviously not liking being challenged.

"And now I'm saying ten, or an apology to Mr Potter" Snape said towering over Weasley.

Harry watched in delight as Ron Weasley seemed to turn several different shades of red.

"Fine, ten points it is" he said with a scowl. He quickly turned and made his way down the hall.

Snape said nothing else as he continued on his way.

"Yeh really don't need to antagonize him like that Harry, anyway, tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you." The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Blaise. "And that reminds me; Harry, Draco, we've got half an hour before lunch, we'd best be off to the library."

"Of course, the library, we should be there" Draco said in a defeated drawl of a tone.

"The library." said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh." He brushed a large amount of pine needles off his coat.

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "It's a little extra project that we've all been working on." Harry grinned a solemn grin.

"What for?" Hagrid asked. "I didn't think that firs years had extra work…"

"We don't, but we've taken this upon ourselves" Draco said without any tone, or arrogance he usually when addressing Hagrid.

"We're just inquiring mind. And this is something we enjoy working on," said Blaise.

Hagrid laughed lightly to himself. "To think that a lot of first years working on an independent project" Hagrid said with a beaming smile. "You lot are gonna do great things, reckon my words, great things, I bet one of you lot takes top of yer year."

"Anyway, Hagrid what can you tell us about the Weasley twins?" Harry asked. "We've heard many rumors and I want to know where truth starts and ends."

"Those two have been nuthin but trouble since they got here, caught them more times than I can count trying to sneak into the Dark Forest." said Hagrid flatly. "Although I will give them that they make Filtch's life, Hmph, never you mind me just talking about a little professional disgruntlement, our jobs tend to overlap sometimes and we tend to step on each others toes when we do" Hagrid said sitting down on the Hufflepuff table. With a large creek the table bent under Hagrid but did not give way. "That's none yer concern mind you."

"Didn't Blaise here mention the Library." Hagrid brushing off the last of the pine needles, with that they left Hagrid and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Snake in the grass ever since Harry met up with the twins. Now that Harry was on speaking terms with them, they had an inside look, now they need only to exploit it. Knowing the twins were greatly more clever and cunning than Ron, they would have to have better tactics to deal with them.

But Harry was divided in his attentions. They began looking into the power of the Philosophers stone and who would want it, because how else were they going to find out why the stone was being protected by Fluffy and Dumbledore. The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, even knowing who Flamel was, it was of little help.

He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, so was the stone missing from any mention. Then there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles that Blaise and her had decided to search while Draco and Theodore strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves that might have any reference to the stone.

Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if there was some spell or hex of some sorts that would help in his machinations, wasn't somewhere in there. It was all so tempting.

Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. Not without a lot of time and effort. Time and Effort that could be spent on actually working on their plan or class work rather than a hope of some sort of something.

These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, boy?" Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.

"Nothing," said Harry instantly regretting his words, suddenly wishing he came up with something better.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"

Again, wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. Theodore wasn't so keen on giving up, he thought it would be best to be blunt and just ask her.

Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the others had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks now, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads.

Theodore also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Apparently any decent wizarding family was expected to teach its members the game.

They started off with just a regular set that didn't move. Then once Harry had the basic essentials he mail ordered his own custom set to match the others; Draco's medieval soldiers in different types of black armour and Blaise had a set made up of the Greek gods, Theodore set was old and experienced and Harry was very surprised to find that each piece was model after the greatest warriors of muggle history.

Harry had found that it had once belonged to his great-grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Theodore knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. After asking why he had a set made of muggles, Theodore explained the his great-grandfather made them to be an example of the muggles instinctual need to fight each other.

After Harry playing a few games with everyone Harry had headed off to bed. Curled up in bed, the room to himself, he started thinking about the Philosophers stone. It would be very valuable. He could see the allure. After everything they had figured out about it was an amazing piece of magic.

But the thing would be very well protected. And even if he tried to get it he would have to get passed Fluffy and that would not be easy, Harry doubted someone being able to get passed the beast without getting seriously hurt.

But someone had gotten hurt.

Harry remembered now. Professor Snape. His leg had gotten hurt around the beginning of November. Or rather the end of October. The night the troll had gotten into the school.

Now Harry's mind started racing. As much as he disliked Professor Snape he respected the man. But to think that he would try to steal the philosopher's stone. Why?

Hello to all. What's good? Really? That much fun...wow

Any way if your not busy later hows about being my BETA. I could really use one. Because if you noticed it took a really long time for this chapter to come out. That's cause I don't have a BETA.

All applicant must put forward their request via pm. Thank you and goodnight...

Yeah I had to much fun with this... : P


	19. AN NOT ABANDONED

_**NOT ABANDONED NOT ABANDONED NOT ABANDONED NOT ABANDONED **_

I'm just letting those who have followed, for at least two years now…that I have not abandoned this story… Just been dealing with a lot of crazy shit. Lack of work, finding work, getting work, losing work, finding work, and so on. I've decided to restart all this. I'm going to keep this up but take down all the chapters and repost a better version as I rewrite it. As always input feeds writers and I could really use a BETA that knows the source material very well.


End file.
